Working Vacation
by WaterDragonQueen1
Summary: SRU runs an intersecting course with Sheppard and company.  Whumpage to multiple people, from both parties.  Can they work together and reach their similar, if not common, goal?  my first crossover, bear with me.
1. Chapters 1 though 7

Title: **Working Vacation**  
>Author: WaterDragonQueen1<br>Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
>Genre: SuspenseCrime  
>Published: 10-28-11<br>Chapters: 9, Words: 14,787

**Heads up, I couldn't figure out how to upload the chapters correctly, because I couldn't find the "Create new chapter" page that the guidelines mention…so I came up with my own solution…and that is put all the chapters on one page. Of course if you could tell me how to do it properly, I would greatly appreciate it…**

**Chapter 1: Preparing for the day**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own anything related to or in reference to Flashpoint or Stargate: Atlantis including, but not limited to, characters and settings. I am merely borrowing them for imaginative pleasure and will gain nothing from this temporary use. Only Emily and the bad guys are mine.**

**A/N****: This is my first crossover, so please bear with me and I am very receptive of advice and constructive criticism.**

_**SGA—Flashpoint- SGA—Flashpoint**_

_Setting: after Stargate Atlantis: Season 5 Episode "Enemy at the Gate". Atlantis is still floating out of San Francisco. This story is based in Canada, though._

**Location: Hotel**

The snow had been falling since early morning, and had effectively covered everything in sight. The snow was still falling lightly when Emily woke up in her hotel room. She was on vacation with her cousin and his team. Emily looked at the clock, which read 8:00am. Looking around she saw Teyla was meditating on the floor by the window. Ronon and Sheppard were in the next room; McKay was back on Atlantis, currently floating by the Golden Gate Bridge, working on who knows what.

"Good morning," Emily said to Teyla with a smile and a stretch.

Teyla opened her eyes and smiled back, "did you sleep well?"

"Yes, one of the better sleeps I've had in a while, thank you. How about you? You been up long?"

Standing up, "I have been up for an hour or two. Merely habit, however, I slept well also. Would you like some coffee?"

Looking at the single cup coffee brewer that came with the room, Emily's eyes lit up, "Definitely! But I can make it. Any movement from next door?"

"I believe I heard Ronon stumbling around, but nothing for a while now."

Nodding, Emily went over to the door connecting the two rooms and knocked. There was silence in response, so she walked over to where a bed would be along the adjacent wall and pounded harder. Putting her ear to the wall she heard swearing and a return pounding. Emily Smiled to herself and looked at Teyla, who was also smiling.

While the women waited for the men to fully wake up, they showered and dressed themselves, preparing for a day in the fresh snow covered Toronto.

**Location: SRU Headquarters**

Greg was sitting in the conference room, looking over some papers. Coming off the elevator and looking at his watch, Ed noted that it was quarter of seven in the morning; and as usual, Greg was early. "Morning," Ed said, leaning against the wall in the conference room and sipping his coffee. Greg looked up and smiled back. "Brought you some coffee, boss."

"Thanks Eddie. What are you doing here so early?" Greg graciously took the proffered cup and took a taste.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I am pretty sure I already know," Ed said, with a knowing look. "I, however, thought I'd get in some extra workout," with that, he turned and walk towards the locker room.

A little later, Spike and Sam got off the elevator, greeted Greg and went to the locker room. Winnie came up the stairs with Jules, splitting when they reached Winnie's desk. A little before seven, Wordy came in and Greg joined him on his way to the locker room.

"Hey, what are you working on this time?" Wordy asked conversationally as they entered the locker room.

"Oh, you know, catching up on some backed up paper work."

"Being Sargent too much for ya, boss?" Spike piped in.

"No, but Team One possibly is, especially the resident computer guru." Greg responded jokingly.

"Where's Eddie?" Wordy asked, noticing their team leader's absence.

"Came in early to workout longer."

"Let's not keep our fearless leader waiting then," Sam said, walking out of the room.

Jules was already on the treadmill and Ed was bench-pressing. Sam went over to the bike to warm up. Spike, Wordy and Greg joined them ten minutes later and the usual team banter filled the gym.

Eight forty-five rolled round and Team One got ready for the work day. Nine o'clock found the team in the briefing room. "Alright team, looks like we're going to have a patrol day."

"Wordy and I will take east!" Ed said off the bat and giving Kevin a high five.

"We go north," Spike said fist bumping Sam.

"Want to go west or south, boss?" Jules asked.

"Let's go south. Okay, let's keep the peace." Greg said, dismissing the assembled team.

_**SGA—Flashpoint-SGA—Flashpoint**_

**So…kinda taking it slow. Problem being is where I'm going…Haven't quite figured that out all the way…only sketched it out. Hope you keep reading! Suggestions are welcome…**

**Chapter 2: Quiet day**

**Alright, chapter two! Sorry if the story progresses slowly, just sorta writing to kill time and fill in days…I am going to change how I switch between the two teams…let's go with, every time there is a "**_Flashpoint—SGA__**" **_**or "**_SGA—Flashpoint_**" (the first title being who we are following at the time)**

_SGA—Flashpoint_

Sheppard and Ronon were slow on the wake up, but eventually the group left the hotel and went for an early lunch. Wandering around east Toronto, they found Biff's Bistro. Looking like a reasonable establishment they were seated and soon ordered their meals.

"So, what are we doing today?" Sheppard queried casually, taking a bite of his filet mignon.

"I kinda want to see the Garden." Emily suggested.

"The Garden?" Ronon's deep voice conveyed his confusion.

"Were the Maple Leafs play their home games," Sheppard explained. At Ronon's still quizzical look, he added, "They are an ice hockey team. Toronto is their home town…"

"I thought you did not think hockey was a man's sport?" Teyla stated.

"Well, I don't. But Emily here, plays hockey and follows a team."

"Really, which team? The Maple…Leafs?" Teyla inquired.

"No. I prefer the Pittsburgh Penguins. But hockey is hockey, and we aren't in Pittsburgh," clarified Emily. "As a matter of fact, might like to check out the hall of fame also, while we're here." Sheppard rolled his eyes, but consented.

"Rodney mentioned some water falls. They sound like a popular place as well." Teyla added to their destinations.

"Yeah, Niagara Falls, we can go there, too," John started, "those are a little further away, might have to wait 'til tomorrow." Ronon nodded, remembering McKay talking about them. "What about you, big guy, anything you want to see?"

"Not really," Ronon said. He continued when Sheppard just looked at him, "Don't really know the place. So unless they have a fighting ring or hunting range…I'm good."

"Not that I'm aware of, though, I'm sure there are some. But if your happy following the ladies, that's fine…" Ronon gave him a look, "okay. But no knife or gun stores, or any weapon for that matter, cross border travel is already a pain, don't add to it."

After their lunch, the four headed for the hockey hall of fame, a few blocks away.

_Flashpoint—SGA_

"Everything is good to the north. How's East looking?" Ed said over the radio.

"So far, all is quiet."

"How's it looking in the south, boss?"

"Looking good Eddie. Seems we have a quiet day. What say we patrol another hour and head back to HQ at two o'clock…" Greg suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Two o'clock, check in at HQ." Ed ordered over the headset.

"Copy that!" came the replay from Spike, Sam, and Jules.

"You've been quite Wordy, what's on your mind?" Ed said into the quiet SUV.

"Just thinking."

"Never a good idea," Ed joked, "seriously though, what's up?"

Wordy glanced over to his friend, "I don't know. Seems like we're in the calm before the storm. It's almost too quiet." Wordy sighed and continued, "Just can't shake this feeling I have."

"Well, let's hope it stays a feeling and proves you paranoid. I have to agree though, it does seem too quiet."

Meanwhile, over on the east side of Toronto…

"Can I ask you something, Spike?" Sam said in their own SUV.

"Sure, what's up? Girl trouble?"

"You wish. Like I would go to you for help anyway," Sam mocked. "No, I was thinking more along the…" Sam trailed off, looking intently out the window.

"Sam? Hey, buddy…Sam!" Spike tried to get his attention. Giving Sam's arm a punch, Spike got his attention, "what's up, Sam?"

"Huh, what? Oh, sorry, thought I saw someone I recognized," Sam said, looking out the passenger window again.

"Okay…You were saying something…wanted an answer from your all-knowing friend…" Spike prompted.

"Oh, yeah, nevermind, forget about it." Sam seemed distracted, but Spike left him to his thoughts.

Back at HQ…

"So, everything stay quiet?" Greg asked when Team One was all sitting in the briefing room.

"Seems like," Wordy said, the ominous feeling in the back of his mind. Ed cast him a glance, but didn't elaborate.

"Yeah, east was good too," Spike inputted, Sam was still a little distracted.

"Same goes for south," Jules said, "nothing other than tourist and locals. Kind of nice how calm it was today." She could feel tension coming from Wordy, Ed, Spike, and Sam, and saw Greg felt it too, but no one was offering an explanation.

"Well, it is three fifteen now…why don't we hit the gym or shooting range for another hour or so, and call it a day." Team One nodded and left; Wordy, Jules, and Spike to the gym and Sam and Ed the range. Greg continued with his earlier paper work.

**Chapter 3: Blackness**

_Flashpoint—SGA_

It was four thirty, and Team One was taking their early leave; Team Three was there to cover.

"Hey, Eddie, what's your plan for tonight? Another date night?" asked Greg.

Chuckling, "no, tonight is father son bonding. There's a game on tonight."

"Really, and Clark the cellist is going to watch with you?" Wordy joked.

"Hey, hey, just because he plays the cello, doesn't mean he won't watch a game with his old man!" Ed defended.

"Yeah, but is it willingly?" Spike threw in, dodging the towel Ed threw at him.

"What is this? Gang up on Ed!"

"No…Gang up on team lead!" Wordy said playfully punching Ed's arm.

"Alright! Enough, I'm going home. I have a game to watch." Ed threw over his shoulder as he retreated from the locker room.

"See you tomorrow!" Greg said, following Ed out.

"You've been quiet, Sam…" Wordy pointed out, "something on your mind?"

Sharing a glance with Spike, "yeah, Wordy, saw someone I haven't seen in years. Don't know why, but it has me thinking of past memories. Nothing to worry about…either of you." Sam directed his comment at Wordy as well as Spike.

"Alright, but if you need to talk, you know my number…see you both tomorrow." Word glanced at Spike, and left.

"You can talk to me too, you know. And I'm here right now…so you can save you minutes…" Spike offered.

Sam nodded, "yeah, I know. But I'm good right now. Go have dinner with your parents, before the hounds are sent for you." Spike reluctantly smiled and said his good byes.

It was almost five thirty when Sam walked out to parking lot. Snow was falling again, giving the lot another dusting. Sighing, Sam walked to his car. Before he could open the door however, something, or someone came up behind him and bashed him in the head. Last thing Sam saw was the ground meeting his face, then black.

_SGA—Flashpoint_

After the hockey hall of fame, Emily, Teyla, Ronon, and John had made their way to the Maple Leafs ice hockey stadium. There wasn't a game, so they just walked around the concourse and looked at the rink. It was getting late in the afternoon by the time they left.

"Were do we want to eat dinner?" Emily asked the group.

"Why not at the hotel? That way we can go back to the rooms and relax a little," Sheppard suggested.

"Yes, I would like to meditate some," Teyla said.

"Again? You meditate too much," Ronon joked. "Is Jeopardy on? I want to see how dangerous it is."

"Uh…we can see," John said, looking at Emily with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't quite gotten around to actually explaining that Jeopardy was more an intellectual game, and not an action game.

Smiling, and fighting laughter, "Hey, Ronon, big guy, I think you and I should have a talk. John here didn't quite tell you everything there is to Jeopardy…" And with that the four headed back to hotel. It was a little after five, and the snow was starting to fall again.

"I'll go make a reservation for six thirty," Emily offered, Sheppard wasn't the only tour guide.

"Okay, see you up stairs, fifteen minutes?" Sheppard mused.

"Uh, yeah, give or take," she left them at the elevator and walked to the receptionist.

After she made the reservation, stumbling over the little French she knew, Emily went back to the elevators. She got on with another man, and pressed the button for the fourth floor; the man was going to the second.

When the door opened to the second floor, however, the man did get off right way. Instead he pressed something into Emily's back and said, "get off here, and I won't shoot you. Don't say a word, just walk."

Nodding, and keeping her hands at her sides, Emily stepped off the elevator, and followed the man's directions to a room down the hall.

Once inside his room, "Sit on the bed, hands in your lap." Emily complied. "Good." A minute later, another man opened the door, nodded to the first man, and left again. "Now you have a choice: you can either walk out of here on your own two feet," he paused, "or you can leave in this," he pointed to a large trunk, that could conveniently fit an average size woman. "Which will it be?" His voice was calm and patient, almost like a teacher talking to a student.

"I'll walk." Emily responded with the same even tone. This way, there was some way of Sheppard knowing she had left the building.

Smiling, "good choice. Now let's get going," he again placed the gun in the small of Emily's back. This time they took the stairs and left through one of the side entrances; not passing the reception area. _Maybe John won't know I left…_ Emily thought, as she was guided to an inconspicuous sedan.

The second man, sitting in the driver's seat, popped the trunk. "Get in." The first instructed, gesturing to the trunk. Emily hesitated, there was another person in the trunk as well, and she wasn't fond of the confined space to begin with. "Don't worry; there is plenty of space for the both of you, and air. We want you alive…" He pushed a little.

Reluctantly, Emily got in the trunk, and lay down next to the man. The trunk was shut, and Emily was plunged into darkness.

**Chapter 4: Company**

**Well, now there is a third party to follow…so to distinguish them I'll use "****_Flashgate**__**"**_** that should be different enough to get the change…I hope.**

_**Flashgate**_

All Emily could hear was the car and her trunk-mate's breathing. The man hadn't lied when he said the trunk was large; almost modified to be this large…Emily had checked the unconscious man's pulse, she found it strong and regular. _Must have been knocked out…_Emily mused. She also saw that his hands were bound in front of him; Emily would have undone them, but they were tied too tight and so she couldn't.

After what felt like hours, but was really only fifteen minutes, the other person in the trunk started to join the living. Emily moved away, to give him more space and to avoid flying limbs; which came shortly after.

Throwing his hands up, and hitting the roof of the trunk, the man groaned. At first he didn't notice he had company, so Emily coughed a little. With a start, the man whipped his face towards her. He had a confused look on his face, "Um…you're in the trunk of a car…" Emily offered.

"What? Why? And who are you?" The man started demanding.

"Whoa hey! Don't be biting _my_ head off…I'm here as willingly as you," at that, he looked away uncomfortably. "Sorry. I shouldn't snap at you either," Emily took a breath, "I can't tell you why, 'cause I have no idea. But my name is Emily. What's your name?"

"Uh…Sam, Sam Braddock. How long we been in here?" He said, looking around.

"Well, I got here only a little while ago, but you were here before me…so, I have no idea." The car hit a bump, and they both tried to recover from the jolt; Emily could easier because she had the use of her hands, but Sam wasn't so lucky. Emily notice him wince, "You okay? I mean you were unconscious, but how?"

"Bashed in the head…" he winced again, "Probably sporting a concussion or something." He started trying to get the bindings off his hands, with little success.

"Save your energy. I tried to get them off, but they are too tight. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, I know rescue will come, eventually. So, don't be too worried."

Emily smiled, "I was thinking the same thing. What's your rescue?"

Sam gave her an interesting look, but said, "mine is of the SRU kind. How about yours?"

"Uh, well…I can't say exactly, but it is military related."

"You? Military?" Sam started incredulous, "don't get me wrong, but you don't seem the military type; and I would know."

Snorting, "yeah, well, you don't seem the police type…not that I would know, but your more military to me."

"Ex-military. So how are you connected to the military?"

"Again, can't tell you much…classified stuff. But I'm not directly military, more a civilian contractor. My cousin is Air Force though. I'm on vacation with him, and two other contractors. So, yeah…"

"The Air Force is just going to come and get you?"

"Probably not. But my cousin and his team will." Emily said confidently.

Sam muttered something about family interference "Must be a high up in the 'force, to come and get ya."

"Yes, he is. And you, your SRU rescue," Emily change the focus from her to Sam, "they your team, or something?"

"Yeah, Team One. Best of the best." Sam said, trying to get more comfortable.

"Well, let's see whose rescue come first!"

"You are rather calm about this whole abduction thing…" Sam pointed out.

"Been there done that," Emily said, less positively.

The car began to slow, and then came to a full stop. Sam and Emily heard the doors open and close, then people walking towards the back of the car. "Play dead, see if that helps." Sam nodded, closing his eyes and letting his head loll to the side.

The trunk opened, Emily looked up and saw both men had guns pointed at her and Sam. "We're here. Get out," the first man gestured with his gun. Climbing out, she stood to the side, hands in the air. "Mr. Braddock…we know you woke up. Please get out of the trunk." A moment later, Sam struggled out and stood next to Emily. "Let's go get you two settled in, shall we?"

_SGA—Flashpoint_

"She wasn't downstairs," Sheppard said joining Teyla and Ronon in Teyla's room. It had forty-five minutes since Emily went to make the reservation. After twenty minutes, John had gone down to the receptionist, who said Emily had already gone back upstairs.

It was now nearing six, and they hadn't heard from her. She had left her cell on Atlantis because of possible charges in Canada. Sheppard had his, but he needed to be reachable.

"What do we do?" Ronon asked, pacing the room.

"I'm going to go ask the receptionist if I could look at the security tapes. She said Emily got on the elevator, so we should be able to figure out where she went," Sheppard began, "But we also need to call Atlantis, we don't have the freedom we had when we were still state side."

"We will accompany you. No one should go anywhere alone." Teyla said, stopping John's protests with a wave of her hand.

"Fine, but I don't want to intimidate the receptionist. Hang back when we get to the lobby, okay?" Ronon and Teyla nodded, and the trio left for the lobby. When they got to the lobby, "call Rodney," Sheppard, said, throwing his phone to Teyla and walking back to the front desk.

"_McKay…"_

"Rodney? It is Teyla," Teyla said.

"_Huh…oh, right…how's Canada?"_

"It is nice…but I am calling because we have a problem."

"_What? Sheppard, get arrested, or Ronon?"_

"No…We cannot find Emily. She went to make reservations for dinner, and did not return."

"_She is related to Sheppard! Well, what have you got so far?"_

"The colonel is trying to get security tapes from the elevator, but…hold on, here is Colonel Sheppard," Teyla said handing the phone to John.

"Rodney? Good, I need you to get the Daedalus to scan for Emily's sub-cu."

"_What, no 'hi' 'how are you?'"_

"McKay! Now is not the time! I have convinced the nice reception lady to let me look at the tapes, now I need you to get up to Daedalus and help me find Emily," Sheppard growled into the phone.

"_Alright, alright, I'll let you know if we get anything, McKay out."_

Hanging up, Sheppard turned to the rest of his team, "Okay, we're going to look at the tapes," He said to Teyla, "Ronon, I need you to go back to the room and pack up. Don't you start complaining. You can handle yourself, I and Teyla won't be alone, and you are too intimidating to keep this easy. Don't make me make it an order." Ronon nodded and stormed off. Sighing, Sheppard led Teyla to where the receptionist was waiting, and together they looked at the tapes.

**Chapter 5: Past encounters**

**So where are Sam and Emily? Can McKay find Emily? Will Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronon be able to find her? Does SRU realize the danger one of their own is in? – Okay, so this change in chapters is also a lapse in time; it is now the next morning for all parties.**

**_Flashgate_**

Sam was sitting on his mattress, so kindly provided. They had been led into an old warehouse, and brought to the basement. Along one wall of the basement was a row of four cells. Their captors had kindly undone his bindings before the shoved him into his private cell. They also obviously wanted them alive, because they gave both Sam and Emily a small meal and blankets.

Sam looked over to Emily, who was two cells over. She was also sitting on her mattress, with her blanket around her shoulders. She seemed to be sleeping. Sam looked at his new accessory, compliments of their abductors, a nice news locator anklet; like the ones worn by convicts out on probation.

The door from the ground level opened, and three men came down the stairs. The two from yesterday, and another who seemed to be in charge. Sam pushed himself to his feet and stood in the middle of his cell. Emily was similarly standing in her prison.

The two goons stood back, as the third came towards Sam cell. When he was close enough, Sam recognized him; he was Matt's brother, Jake. Again all the memories from yesterday stuck him, _I really did see him then. Oh crap, this is not going to go well…_Sam thought, while holding Jake's hard stare.

"So, Sam, enjoying your stay?" Jake taunted.

"Can't complain too much. What have you been up to Jake?"

Jake narrowed his eyes, "revenge. That's what I've been up to. You kill Matt, and don't get anything for punishment. And I don't want to hear your bull shit about 'I was cleared to fire' and 'Matt shouldn't have been there' you killed him, now you will pay." With that Jake stalked back up the stairs, leaving the two goons with Emily and Sam.

Goon 1 walked over to Sam's cell and entered; closing the door behind him, while Goon 2 went over to Emily. Sam had to give Emily credit, she was holding her ground, and looked ready to fight. Facing Goon 1 again, Sam raised his fists.

What neither Sam nor Emily expected as the ferocity behind the Goons' punches and kicks. They held them off for the most part, but didn't get out unscathed, like their punishers.

Once they were alone again, Sam looked over and saw Emily looking at him. "You okay?" Sam asked with ragged breath.

"Yeah, fine…you?"

"For the most part," Sam said, struggling to sit down. "Sorry you were brought into this. Really don't know why you were."

"Uh, well I could guess that I'm not here because of you, so don't worry about it." Emily grunted as she too sat. Sam saw she was cradling her wrist and rib cage, protecting them.

"When you say 'fine' you mean a broken wrist and a rib or two?" Emily looked at him again, and shrugged, which caused her to wince.

"Like your left arm isn't broken and your knee messed up in some way," Emily retorted.

They were both the worse for wear, and knew that it wasn't going to get better anytime soon.

_Flashpoint—SGA_

"Hey, Spike, you seen Sam?" Ed asked going into the gym. It was past eight o'clock in the morning, and no one on Team One was ever late.

"Uh, no…not since I left last night," Spike said, putting down his weights, "want me to give him a call?"

"No, I can do that. You need to build your muscle." Ed left, getting apprehensive, thinking back to yesterday and the strange tension that had spread over Team One yesterday. "Greg, you hear from Sam this morning?"

"No, Eddie, why? He late?"

"Yeah, boss. Winnie hasn't had a call and no one has talked to him since last night. But his car is out in the lot."

"That isn't a good sign," Greg thought, "get the team in here and Winnie to trace his cell." Ed nodded and went to get everyone.

Team One was sitting in the briefing room, waiting to hear from either Sam or Winnie, about his cell. Winnie's voice came over the speaker, "_Boss? Sam's cell is in the parking lot. He either left it in the car, or dropped it."_

"Okay, thank you Winnie. Anyone try is apartment yet?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, there was no answer. I tried a couple of times." Spike said worried.

"It doesn't make sense. The only conclusion I can come to, is not a pleasant one," Jules said, "Someone must have taken him when he went out to his car."

Ed nodded, thinking the same thing. The team looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do. "Think, did he seem off yesterday?" Ed prompted.

Wordy and Spike shared a glance, "Yeah, boss. Yesterday, while on patrol, he thought he saw someone he recognized. But he wouldn't tell me who. After that he was quiet and seemed lost in thought," Spike explained. "Wordy and I tried to get him to talk, but he wouldn't open up. That was last night as we were leaving." Wordy nodded in confirmation.

"Well, I guess the only thing we can do is wait," Greg said grudgingly, "but we have nothing to follow, so hit the gym or range, but be ready for anything." The team hesitantly left the room, quiet, lost in their private thoughts and worries.

_SGA—Flashpoint_

"Okay, thanks McKay, I'll tell them. Stay up there for now, see what more you can do," John Sheppard said into his phone before hanging up. Looking at Teyla, Ronon, and Major Evan Lorne, who had since joined them, "McKay couldn't get a read on Emily's subcutaneous transmitter. He is now trying to narrow down the scans and also is looking at the picture we got from the security cameras. Lorne, I want you to call in the local Leos. See if they will help us; even if they think we aren't looking." Lorne nodded, and walked away a little to make the call. Signing, "Teyla, you and I are going to look over Emily's pre-Atlantis past. Ronon, seeing as the last time you looked at paper work didn't go well, you're going up to Daedalus to get a team of marines ready and to blow off the steam I know you have." Ronon nodded, and was shortly engulfed in white light, before he was gone.

"Sir, do we think it will come to hostage situation?"

"I don't know. But I want the best, if they are looking for whom to go to, get me SRU. Tell them I know Sam Braddock." Lorne nodded and relayed the message.

"Sir, I have a Sargent Parker…he wants to talk to you."

Sheppard held out his hand and accepted the phone. "Hello?"

"_May I ask who is looking for Constable Braddock?"_

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, US Air Force. May I ask who I am talking to?"

"_I am Sargent Gregory Parker of the Strategic Response Unit. I have to wonder why an Air Force Colonel from the US is looking for Sam."_

"I know Sam from Afghanistan. And I need the help of SRU. Can we meet in person?"

"_Why don't you come to SRU headquarters, I have some questions for you."_

"Uh, sure," Sheppard said, confusion starting to creep in, "can we do it as soon as possible?"

"_Why not in an hour, say ten o'clock."_

"That should work. I should tell you I am going to be accompanied by a woman and man. Just don't want any more surprises."

"_Well then you should know it will be myself and Team One's leader meeting with you. I'm going to hand you off to Winnie to give you directions, see you in an hour Colonel."_

Once Sheppard had the directions, he alerted Daedalus to the development. A pit was growing in his stomach. S_omething is off, _he thought, leading Lorne and Teyla down to the lobby and waiting SUV.

**So a meeting of the two teams…for the most part. Why was Emily abducted if this a grudge for Sam? How much danger do the two face with Jake and his goons? Is Sheppard about to face an onslaught of hostility, or will the two groups be able to work together? Guess you'll have to read and find out!**

**Chapter 6: Not again**

**This first setting is SGA characters and Flashpoint characters together so "**_**SGAFlashpoint**" _**will denote that kind of setting…I realize this is all getting rather confusing, but they should be changing too much now…hopefully.**

_**SGAFlashpoint**_

Teyla, Sheppard, and Lorne were sitting at the table in the briefing room; Greg and Ed were across from them. The rest of Team One was gathered around Winnie's desk, trying to stare through the closed door.

The introductions had been short and tense, now the tension was almost palpable in the air between the two parties. "So…are we going to talk about our elephant," Sheppard began, getting a confused look from Teyla; the most relaxed in the room.

"Well, why don't we start with why you want our help, Colonel," Greg suggested.

"Call me Sheppard," John gave a tight crooked smile, "and we were hoping to have help finding a friend of ours. She has been missing since last night, and we haven't had much luck finding her."

"I believe we should be able to help with that," Greg said, "but there is a slight problem, Sam Braddock."

Sheppard shared a look with Lorne, "I couldn't help but notice he wasn't out there. What kind of problem do you have?"

"He's missing," Ed said flatly, a stern look on his face.

Sheppard's face showed his obvious shock, "uh, well, that was unexpected. Sorta explains your need to ask questions, I guess," Sheppard thought aloud. "Let me just come out straight with this then, Sam and I served a short stint together in Afghanistan. He was on the ground and I was the cover from the air. Saved him, he saved me. Mind you I haven't seen Sam I a long time, been stationed elsewhere for a while."

Greg and Ed nodded and shared a look, "well, that eases our minds a little. You didn't take him. Do you think whoever has Sam, has your friend?"

"It's possible I guess…but I don't know why they would have Emily, she isn't military," at Greg's confused look, "oh, yeah, Emily is the name of our missing friend."

Ed couldn't help but notice how Teyla gave Sheppard a look whenever he said friend, and this Major Lorne was quiet; but Americans are strange to begin with. "So we have two missing people; possibly together, but also possibly completely separate. How do you suggest we figure out which it is, Sheppard?" Ed asked pointedly.

"We have people looking into that. Major," Sheppard nodded to Lorne, who took out a copy of the picture they got from the security tapes.

"We got this from the hotel security footage," Lorne slid the picture across the table. "We don't know who the man is, but strongly believe that he is the one that took Emily because this time correlates with her heading back to her room and subsequent disappearance." Looking at the photo, Greg nodded to Ed, who took it out to Winnie and the team.

"We will see what we can turn up on him. And you know for certain that Emily didn't just go with him? I don't know her and mean no offense, but have to ask," Greg asked the three in front of him.

"Emily would not wonder off without informing us. And she would not go with a strange man," Teyla said with conviction.

"How do you know that with such certainty?"

"She had a past experience that makes her less trusting of most men," Teyla stated before Sheppard could say anything.

"Look, we just want to find her. But if you need to find Sam, can we have the help of another SRU team?" Shepard asked.

"I have a feeling these to incidences aren't coincidence; especially because we believe Sam went missing last night also," Greg told them, "Do you mind if the rest of the team comes in, so we can start pooling resources and strategizing?"

Sheppard nodded, "by all means, we need to get started a.s.a.p."

_**Flashgate**_

When their lunch was brought down, one of the goons left behind rudimentary medical supplies.

When they had left, Emily had gone straight for her medical supplies and began fashioning a splint for her wrist. Sam had wrapped his knee, but left his shoulder free, he wanted to be able to use if he needed to. Once they were both finished, they quietly ate their small portions.

Ten minutes later, Goon 1 and Goon 2 came downstairs, and both headed for Emily's cell. Emily tensed, and tried to fight them off, but Goon 1 grabbed her broken wrist, causing her to cry out. "Stop fighting and come with us. Boss wants to talk with you in private." Emily struggled a little more but to no avail.

Sam was helpless and could only watch. He knew that words would be ignored, but he followed Emily with his eyes the whole way, and she looked back, before disappearing.

The two men led Emily to an office and shoved her in before closing the door. Emily caught herself, and stood straight staring down the man Sam had called Jake. Narrowing her gaze, "what do you want?" She said with an even voice.

A smile twitched at Jake's lips, "Why don't you sit, we could be here a while if we talk about everything I _want_."

Emily sat, but never took her eyes off Jake. "I'm sitting. What do you want?"

"I would check that attitude if I were you, _girl_," Jake stood and walked around his desk, so he was standing in front of Emily, "What I want is Sam's blood and the blood of someone else. And I _will_ have it."

"Who else? Anyone else that survived Afghanistan?" Jake struck out and back handed Emily's face. The force of the hit threw her to the floor, which is where she stayed for a moment. After a minute she got back up and glared at Jake.

"I warned you," was all he said before returning to their original conversation, "As for the other person, he was there the same day. He laid the cover fire, and gave the intel' that said the area was clear."

"So why is it I'm here again? I haven't been to Afghanistan, I'm not even military…" Emily coolly responded; she was not the weak girl she once was and wasn't about to let another man scare her so easily.

Jake noticed her defiance, "You got balls," he said with a smirk, "Most girls would be begging to be let go and crying. Interesting how certain events can change you, isn't it?" Emily gave him a look, _It sounds like he knows about my last abduction. But _how_? It's not like you can just Google that or hack a database for it, I'm not in one…_ "Oh, yes, Emily, I know about _Pat_…and _Jack_," Emily could stop the wince that came from hearing their names. Smiling to himself Jake continued, "And like the last time, you are here not because of who _you_ are, but because of who you are _related_ to."

Emily settled for glaring again, not wanting to show any more emotion or reaction. "Interesting…seems I should just denounce my family…"

Jake chuckled menacingly, "no need for that. After all this, the root of your problems won't be around anymore." Jake walked back around his desk, and took out a disposable cell phone. Holding the phone out to Emily, "Call your cousin. He is the reason you are here, and who I really want. You were just the convenient means to an end."

Emily just looked at the phone, but didn't move to take it. Jake shoved it into her hand, "I won't call him just so you can kill him."

"You will call him, or Sam and you will sleep less comfortably from now on. And I mean _painfully_ uncomfortable," he bumped her broken wrist, causing her to gasp and clutch it closer.

"No…"

Barely controlling his anger, Jake grabbed Emily by the hair and dragged her to the door. Bringing her into the main room of the warehouse, he threw her on the ground. "You will call him, or Pat and Jack will come keep you company for a while." With that Goon 1 and Goon 2 came out of a side room and smiled like a cats looking at a canary.

Emily figured their names really weren't Pat and Jack, only called that to bring back buried memories, but it was the last thing she wanted. She wouldn't grovel though, so she got herself standing and faced Jake, "Fine…I'll call him…" she said through clenched teeth.

"Good girl," Jake threw the phone at her again. 'Pat' and 'Jack' went back into the room, leaving Emily alone with Jake. "Put it on speaker too, _please_, I want to hear him. And here is you script, stick to it and you won't have two broken wrists…" he held out a piece of paper

Nodding Emily dialed…

_**SGAFlashpoint**_

Sheppard's phone started ringing and he looked at Teyla. They were still at SRU headquarters. They hadn't been able to identify the man in the picture, even with the combined resources of the Daedalus (unknown to the Team One) and SRU. Sheppard looked at the number, but didn't recognize it. Greg noticed his furrowed eyebrows, "What do you got, Sheppard?"

"Unknown number," he said, holding up the still ringing phone.

Team one jumped into action, Spike got a computer, Wordy hovered over him, Jules stood next to Ed in the corner and Greg said, "Answer it, and put it on speaker, please."

Nodding, Sheppard pushed the speaker button, "Sheppard…"

"_Hey, John, it's Emily…"_

"Where are you? You alright?" Sheppard quickly asked.

"_I'm fine, for the most part…listen…I don't have much time."_

"Go ahead, Emily, I'm listening," John encouraged.

"_Um…I'm supposed to tell you: Afghanistan wasn't forgotten by certain people and it is time to pay up. You and Sam Braddock," _Sheppard looked up at Greg, "_are getting the punishment you deserved three years ago."_

"Emily, are you telling me that Braddock is with you?"

"_Yeah…"_ there was rustling on the other end of the phone, and then a distorted voice spoke, "_I'm sure you are there with SRU right now. So what I want you, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, and Team One of the SRU to do is listen real good for a second…"_ next thing everyone in the briefing room heard was flesh hitting flesh and metal hitting flesh before a guttural scream from Emily. Then the line went dead, and the briefing room was silent.

Teyla took the phone from John, and placed it on the table. His hands were shaking and his breath was short and harsh, "Colonel…John!" Teyla got him to focus, "You need to focus now. Be prepared to help Emily."

Sheppard nodded and took a deep breath. Looking at Greg, who saw hatred behind his eyes, "What do we do now?" John asked.

Not taking his eyes off Sheppard, Greg said, "Spike? Did you get a location?"

"Sorry, boss, only narrowed it down to five block radius of the warehouse district." Spike looked from Ed to Greg to Sheppard.

"Major…" Lorne stepped forward, "Call McKay, give him the search area."

"Yes, sir," Evan then went over to Spike and got the coordinates, before walking out of the room to make the call.

"Why don't you all go and see that the trucks are supplied," Greg said to Team One; who got the hint that he wanted less of an audience. Sheppard was still breathing deeply, but was calming down, at least on the outside. "Teyla, do you mind if I talk with Colonel Sheppard alone for a moment…" Teyla gave John one last look, but consented to leave.

"There a reason you wanted to be alone, Parker?"

"Yes, Colonel, you are closer than you should be to this. There something you aren't telling us?" Greg asked.

Taking one last deep breath, "Yeah, Parker, I am. On both of your points. Emily is more than a friend…She's family; she's my cousin that I didn't know existed until a couple years ago…"

Greg nodded, "I suspected there was something more…Now I know I won't be able to stop you from interfering if I said you couldn't help, but I need you to at least keep a clear head."

"Sorry about that, I usually don't show so much emotion…but this is the last thing Emily needs."

"Now what do you mean by that?" Greg asked, "What Teyla said about her past experience tells me something happened." Sheppard nodded, and then there was a pause. "Mind telling me what happened?"

Looking everywhere but Greg, Sheppard reluctantly consented. He told Greg about how he met Emily. About how Pat and Jack had treated her. Greg listened, taking in every detail, committing it to his memory for quick recall. He noticed that John was still leaving things out, but he wasn't going to push.

**Chapter 7: All you had to do was ask**

**I have finally realized that I keep bringing up a past experience for Emily…that comes my first story "A Little Reunion". This story can be read separate of that one, but if you are confused or curious, it is there.**

_**Flashgate**_

Sam watched as the pair of goons carried Emily down the stairs. He had heard her pain filled cry, and wasn't surprised she was unconscious. Jake followed behind the procession and walked over to Sam.

Smiling at Sam's glare, "I thought you should know, your old buddy is in town."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw the goons place Emily on her mattress, and dress another wound.

"A lieutenant colonel, though you knew him as a major," Jake got his full attention again, "John Sheppard."

"Why is that so important?" Sam asked, though he had an inkling of where Jake was going.

"You know full well why it is important!" Jake all but yelled. "You and Sheppard are going to get the punishment the military should have given you for murder!" With that, Jake spun on his heel and led the goons back upstairs.

Sam looked over at Emily, but couldn't see what had caused her scream. He wished that he was at least in the next cell over, that way he could try and help her. With nothing else to do, Sam alternated between pacing and sitting, never taking his eyes off Emily's prone form. Sam also started thinking of way to get both of them out, and soon.

_**SGAFlashpoint**_

Listening into his radio, given to him by Lorne, "I have a team of marines and another member of my team waiting at the closest warehouse," Sheppard told Ed and Greg who were driving and sitting in the passenger seat, respectively.

Greg looked back at Sheppard, "You got a team of US marines into Toronto in the less than two hour time since we got a location?"

Sheppard shrugged, "the marines are under my command, and seem to come out of the woodwork when I beckon them."

"Well, the more eyes the better, we still have a lot of ground to cover," Ed said, glancing in the rearview mirror, "unless your guy was able to narrow it down more?"

"I'll check," Sheppard said easily, and then started talking to McKay on the other end of the radio. "It would seem we do have a smaller search are now…"

"Team One, listen up, we got new information on the search area…" Greg said nodding for Sheppard to continue.

"The search area has gone from a five block radius and twenty some warehouses, to only five warehouses. The coordinates are being sent to you phones…" Sheppard informed the other SUVs. "We will search each of the warehouses in a systematic order in two teams. A team of marines wait at the new location."

"Alright, Team One, stealth entrance and nonlethal until we know more. Priority is securing the hostages," Greg orders the SRU members. Then he turned off his radio, and had Ed turn his off, turning back to Sheppard for a private conversation. "I realize that you are used to control, and are probably good at military extractions…But please let my team handle this, this is our turf and also one of our guys."

Sheppard held is gaze, "I understand that. But also understand that rescues are my specialty. And that I will do whatever it takes to get Emily _and_ Sam back. As far as your nonlethal order, we don't carry anything nonlethal when one of our own is in danger…"

"Alright, let's compromise then," Ed suggested, "I am team lead, so you give your orders to me, and I will relay them to Team One. But if they are too dangerous, know that we will find another way."

"Are you two negotiating me?" Neither of the SRU veterans said anything, but their faces did, "alright, I'll accept the terms. I would like Teyla and Lorne with me on your team though. And the Marines will be led by Ronon, my other teammate. Is that okay?"

"So long as they don't get us all blow up or killed, it will have to be," Greg said, turning back to the front, and turning his radio on again. Greg started telling Team One the plan, while John got back on the radio with McKay.

"McKay, is there any way to determine more exactly which warehouse Emily and Sam are being held?"

"_Well, I could look into power and energy readings…give me a minute…" McKay trailed off._

"Teyla, Lorne, your with me and the SRU team. Ronon will lead the marines,"

"_Colonel, Ronon would most likely rather be with us," Teyla voiced._

"I know, but he is the better person to lead the marines, and SRU doesn't know him, so would trust him less than they trust us. Introducing another person right now would not be a good idea."

"_Teyla, Colonel Sheppard is right, and so are you. But right now it would be wisest and safest to stick to the Colonel's plan," Lorne explained._

"_Very well. Have you told Ronon?"_

"Of course! He was okay with the plan, though he did express some…"

"_Disappointment?" Teyla finished._

"Not the word I was looking for, but it works."

_**Flashgate**_

It was half an hour, before Emily began to stir. Her breathing had been labored most of that time. Sam had figured the best thing to do right now, was get out of his cell, and over to Emily's. To accomplish that, he fought a spring out of his mattress, and broke it so he had impromptu lock picks.

After fiddling for fifteen minutes, Sam had opened his prison door. Creeping along the cell lined wall, Sam went to Emily's door and began picking. It took him ten minutes this time, because he had a better angle. Now forty minutes after Emily's return, Sam was finally by her side and able to help.

He noticed that her newest injuries included a broken tibia, a black eye, and a lot more bruises. The goons had kindly fitted her with another splint, but if not taken care of properly, Emily's leg wouldn't heal right.

Taking a cloth and wetting it, with water from a pitcher, Sam dabbed at Emily's brow to try and wake her. Her faced scrunched up in pain, but her eyes began to flutter, "that's it, wake up," Sam whispered. He looked over his shoulder to make sure they were still alone, and then back to Emily, who had gotten her eyes open.

"S-am?" she rasped.

"Yeah, I'm here. Have some water," Sam dribbled some water from the cloth into her mouth. "Don't try to move, it looks like you have a broken tib."

After a coughing fit, "feels like a broken body," Emily managed through shallow breaths.

Sam felt along her ribs and found that she had at least two broken on her right side and another of her left. "Well, that is why you're having trouble brea—" Sam was interrupted by the cell door slamming shut. Spinning around he saw Goon 1 and Jake.

"You really think we didn't know you had moved," Jake pointed at Sam's ankle. He had forgotten about the locator anklet, but it didn't change his decision to get to Emily.

"No…but there was no way I was sitting by idly, when I could possibly help her."

"I really don't care. If you wanted to be with her, all you had to do was ask. But there is only food portions for one person per cell…so I guess one of you will be hungry." With that Goon 1 deposited the 'meal' and left with Jake.

After getting the food and returning to Emily, "I'm sorry about this…"

"Don't be. I'm not here because of you. He blames my cousin also, so took me as bait," Emily closed her eyes, and tried to even her breathing.

"You should eat something," Sam said holding the food out.

Smiling, "I couldn't if I tried. It would all just come back up, and be wasted," she paused to cough, "go ahead and eat it. I'm fine."

"How about I have half, and you can have your half when you're ready?"

"If you want," Emily started, "How'd you get over here?" She finished confused.

Sam snorted and smiled, "Through ingenious lock picking training compliments of the SRU."

"Part of police training is teaching how to pick locks? Isn't that illegal?" Emily joked.

"Yeah, well, it is a useful skill," Sam said smiling.

_**SGAFlashpoint**_

When the SUVs pulled up to the rendezvous spot, they saw ten marines and a very imposing figure. The figure broke away from the marines and stood in front of the parked SUVs with his arms crossed. Sheppard climbed out of the back seat and walked up to him. Greg and Ed followed, while the rest of the SUVs emptied.

"Greg, Ed, I would like to introduce Ronon, another member of my team," Ronon nodded hello.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sargent Greg Parker," Greg said, holding his hand out. After a look from Sheppard, Ronon shook Greg and Ed's hands.

"We're ready," was all he said before walking back to the waiting marines.

Sheppard looked after him shaking his head, "he isn't much of a talker, don't take it personally."

Ed nodded, "well, what is the plan?"

"I have my guy looking into power and energy output for these warehouses, it's time I checked in with him, excuse me," Sheppard said walking a few steps away. "McKay, what do you got, it has been well over a minute."

"_I have brilliantly narrowed it down to two buildings, that's what I got."_

"Okay, mind sharing, I don't have time for your ego, and neither does Emily!"

"_Take it easy. I would suggest your team look at building 200 meters at your…two o'clock…and Ronon take his team to the one 300 meters at your eleven o'clock."_

"Okay, I see them. I'll go let the others know. You want to beam down and help?"

"_Are you actually asking? Or ordering?"_

"I'm asking McKay. You were there last time, didn't know if you wanted to be this time."

"_Oh, uh, well, I'll stay up here then, be ready to save your sorry butt."_

"Okay, Sheppard out," Sheppard walked back to the SRU team, Teyla, and Lorne, "Okay, we have it down to two warehouses. We are going to take the one 200 meters that way," he pointed to the designated warehouse, "and Ronon will take the marines to a warehouse 300 meters over there."

"Spike, let's get schematics and layouts of both," Greg said.

"Copy that."

"Ronon, want to come back over here, we are going to go over the plan," Sheppard said into the radio but looked over at Ronon; who then jogged over.

"Okay," Sheppard began, "here is what we are going to do…"


	2. Chapters 8 through 13

**Chapter 8: Shots ring out**

_**Flashgate**_

After much protesting, Sam had finally consented to help Emily into a sitting position. Then after much struggling and obvious pain, Emily was finally sitting upright on her mattress; with her legs straight out in front of her. Sam sat next to her, holding the last of food while Emily ate with one hand; her broken wrist was next to useless now.

"Feel like it will stay down?" Sam asked after Emily took another forced bite.

"Uh…for the most part," Emily tried to smile, but it was no longer the positive one she wore before she went upstairs. "So…want to tell me why Jake hates you and Shepard so much?"

"Uh…not really…"

"I have a right to know, after being dragged into this as bait," she gave Sam a sideways glance.

"Fine…" taking a deep breath, Sam told her about the botched mission in Afghanistan. How he had been cleared to fire but his friend had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. How Sheppard had done the flyover to make sure it was clear…and then laid the cover fire of the retreat. How he had killed his best friend from hundreds of yards away and didn't know it until later.

"Wow…that sucks…" was all Emily could think to say.

"Yeah," Sam gave strained smile, "Now his brother, Jake, has decided it is time to be punished. I left the military because of that, but apparently I didn't leave that behind. Not that ever really thought I would…"

"And you have no idea why your friend Matt was there?" Sam shook his head. "Well, I guess all I can say is I'm sorry, though I know it doesn't do much."

"Thanks, it's the thought that counts, right?"

_**SGAFlashpoint**_

Sheppard was leading Ed and Wordy to the front entrance, while Spike and Jules took Teyla to the back. Lorne led Greg and a borrowed marine to a side entrance.

"Alpha in position," Sheppard whispered into his radio.

"_Beta in position," Jules_ _informed._

"_Gamma in position," Lorne responded._

"Okay team…anyone got eyes?" Ed asked.

"_There is a window at the back," Teyla started, "I can see two men headed for a door to the left of the front door, and another man sitting in what appears to be an office right of the side door."_

"_Can you see where the two men went through the door?" Greg asked._

"_No, I am sorry, but there is no clear view…"_

"That's alright Teyla," Sheppard said, and then looked back at Ed, "how do you want to play this?"

"Is the back door out of sight of the office?" Ed asked Teyla.

"_I believe so…"_

"_I can confirm that, Ed," Jules said._

"Okay, Jules I want you, Spike, and Teyla to make a stealth entry and dispose of the man in the office."

"_Copy that," Spike said, "ready on your go."_

"Go!"

Over the radio, everyone could hear the shuffling of feet and whispered "_SRU, hands in the air, on your knees"_. It sounded like there was a scuffle, but then, "_All clear," _Spike said.

"Gamma stealth entrance now, we are coming in the front," Ed said, gesturing for Shepard to open the door and Wordy to cover him.

Once everyone was inside, Wordy, Spike, and Jules kept an eye on the three entrances and their first subject; the one from the security cameras. Ed had cleared the side room, which left only the door Teyla had seen the two men enter.

"Boss, from the building plans, that door leads to a basement level," Spike said.

"Alright, Sheppard, Eddie, Teyla, and Major Lorne, go check it out," Greg ordered, turning to their secured subject, "how many of you are there?" The subject only shook his head and looked away.

_**Flashgate**_

Emily had closed her eyes and was in a shallow sleep when Jake returned with Goon 2. Sam had shaken her shoulder to wake her up, then stood between her and approaching men.

"It would seem your rescue has arrived," Jake said with a coy smile.

"Good, let us go now, and you won't be in too much trouble," Sam suggested not really expecting it to happen.

Laughing, Jake took out a gun, "That's a good one, Sam, but no…I will still get what I want." Goon 2 then unlocked the door and took out his own gun. Both men stepped inside, and Goon 2 closed the door.

"Getting a little crowed in here," Emily said from the mattress.

Jake looked at her and smiled, "how's the leg? I hope Pat didn't do too much damage…" he sneered.

Glaring, Emily flicked an uneasy look at Goon 2, who was getting closer to her. "Leave her out of this," Sam warned.

"You are in no position to be telling me what to do," Then as if to prove a point, he took aim and shot Sam in his right quad. Sam instantly dropped clutching his leg, but kept his eyes trained on Jake.

Through clenched teeth Sam said, "You just told them exactly where you were. That was pretty stupid."

"They would have already figured it out…and I want Sheppard down here."

_**SGAFlashpoint**_

They all heard the gunshot that came up from the door, and immediately started for the door. "Wait!" Greg said hastily, "We can't just go down there guns blazing, we have to figure out what is going on." Sheppard looked like he was about to ignore Greg, but still waited for Greg's plan.

"Why don't we call the cell they used to call Colonel Sheppard, then you can do your negotiating, this is obviously a hostage situation now," Lorne suggested.

"Good idea, major. Colonel, would you mind dialing," Greg looked right at Sheppard.

Sheppard only nodded and dialed the number; putting the phone on speaker.

"_Hello Sheppard and Team One…what can I do for you?" the distorted voice answered the phone._

"This is Sargent Gregory Parker of the Strategic Response Unit. We heard a gunshot; can you tell us if anyone was hit?"

"_As a matter of fact, yes, Sam Braddock got in the way of a bullet. Would seem he has a pretty serious leg wound," the voice taunted._

"Can we speak with Sam or Emily?" Sheppard asked.

"_Of course, Sheppard, here is your cousin…" there was an exchange of hushed voices then…_

"_John, you there?"_

"Yeah, I'm here Emily, got the team too," he said, so Emily would know that it wasn't only SRU with him, "How you holding up? Last thing I heard from you wasn't very pleasant…"

"_Oh, that, yeah, I'm holding up for now, having a couple friends over for dinner…" The sound of one person punching another person was heard, followed by a breathless gasp…_

"_Why don't you join us for the party Sheppard, leave SRU and your weapons up there, and Emily will be able to leave with them; when this is all over." The line was again disconnected._

"Only the two guys are down there," Sheppard said confidently, "I have to go down there."

Greg gave him a measuring look, "You're going to go alone? Not the wisest thing to do."

"Sargent Parker is right, Colonel, you cannot just go down there, he'll shoot you on the spot," Lorne said, not ready to let his CO and friend walk to his death.

"Colonel, you must listen, going down there does not guarantee Emily's safety and there is no chance of Sam or you coming out," Teyla said wholeheartedly.

"I can't just let him kill her or him either!" Sheppard was close to yelling. His phone started ringing, and he answered it without thinking…

"_I won't wait forever, Sheppard. You have my word, Emily will leave here alive."_

"And what about Constable Braddock and Colonel Sheppard?" Greg asked pointedly.

_**Flashgate**_

"Well, seeing as Braddock is already bleeding out from a bullet hole—"

"I'm still here boss! Don't lis—" Sam was cut off by a kick from Goon 2.

"_Sounds like we have a little time to talk then," Sheppard said, knowing Sam was at least conscious._

Glaring down at Sam, Jake raised his gun and shot Emily's right arm. Emily couldn't stop the cry of pain, and couldn't grab her new injury, because her broken wrist was still uncooperative. "Sam may be awake, but Emily is having difficulty stopping her blood loss, don't know how long she will make it…"

"_Alright! I'm coming down unarmed and alone…" Sheppard resigned._

"Good," then Jake hung up again, and faced the stairs. A couple minutes later, Sheppard descended the stairs with his hands up. "Good to see you again, John Sheppard."

Sheppard's face showed confusion then recognition as he put the pieces together, but then his face was a mask. "I'm here, no let Emily out of the cell," Sheppard still had his radio, so he was going to tell the SRU and his team whatever he could about positions.

"Not sure I want to open this door just yet. Nor do I want to shoot you right away either."

"You and Beavis still have Sam and me, why not let her out?" Sheppard confirmed the number of subjects, _"Sheppard, are they all in one place?" Greg's voice asked over the radio._ "I'll even go to the last cell, so you and can feel safe in yours…" Sheppard hoped that confirmed Greg's question.

"Not a bad idea to lock you up," Jake mused, "Why don't you go lock yourself up two cells over."

"Don't feel safe with me right next to you?" Sheppard said, as he walked, never taking his eyes off Jake, to the designated cell; formerly occupied by Sam.

"Call it what you want," Jake shrugged, "but I'm afraid that Emily is here for the duration of this, seems she can't walk on her own," Jake smiled lightly kicking Emily's broken leg, which elicited a small yelp from her lips.

_**SGAFlashpoint**_

"Boss I got eyes in," Wordy whispered into his radio; he was right next to the door to the basement and didn't want to alert the subjects to that fact.

"Copy that Wordy," Ed said turning to the computer Spike had set up and was now displaying the feed from Wordy's snake cam. "Looks like we have two subjects with Sam and Emily. They are locked into a cell in the corner, and Sheppard is a two over," Greg pointed to the screen.

"Spike, are there any air ducts or windows we can use?" Ed asked.

"Uh…looks like there's an air vent the runs to cell with Sam and Emily."

"I would be able to fit in there…once there I can dispose of the men and you can come in," Teyla said confidently.

The SRU team gave her skeptical looks, "Trust me, she can do it," Lorne backed her, "She has an interesting set of skills." Teyla nodded.

"Okay, but I still want nonlethal if we can. Can you shoot?" At Teyla's affirmative, "Okay, this gun has rubber bullets, they won't kill, just don't shoot them in the head. Take this gun too," He handed her a 9mm with real bullets, "But don't use it unless you have to."

Teyla nodded and went to Spike, who told her where to go. "Good luck, Teyla," Major Lorne said with a smile.

"Thank you Major," Teyla responded and left to enter the air vents.

"Boss, I could go to," Jules offered.

"I know Jules, but I want you ready with Wordy for a hard entry to the basement." Jules nodded and left to stand with Wordy. "Major Lorne, you have medical experience for the field right?"

"Yes, sir. Why?"

"Well, I'm thinking your military field medical training is more proficient than our SRU. So I would appreciate it if you tended to Emily and Sam as soon as the subjects are neutralized," Greg said.

"I can do that, but have the ambulances close, I can only do so much with what I have," Lorne said. Greg nodded and watched Lorne leave to prepare.

"Boss?"

"Yeah, Eddie?"

"Teyla is in position, says she has a clear shot of both men and believes she can take them down before they hurt Sam or Emily more. But both subjects seem to have guns aimed lethally, her take down involves one lethal shot."

Greg looked at Ed, then spoke into the radio, "Teyla? I don't want you to talk if you don't have to, so click your radio once for yes and do nothing for no, do you understand?" there was a *click* in response. "Good. From what Ed just told me, you can take both men down…" *click* "but one of them will be a lethal shot?" *nothing* "you are just going to have to use the gun with real bullets?" *click* "And both of the subjects will be neutralized but not killed?"*nothing*

"Sir," Lorne came back over, having heard the conversation, "let me try…" Greg nodded. "Teyla, this is Major Lorne. What Sargent Parker is asking is, when you take the shot, both of the men will survive?" *click* "You are just going to shoot both men at the same time, so need the real bullets?" *click*

Nodding took over, "Thank you Teyla, sorry if I was confusing. Do you think if we create a distraction at the stairs it will help?" *nothing* "Should we wait until you take the shot?" *click* "Can we enter right after?" *click* "Okay, wait for my signal, I want to get my team ready…" *click*

Greg walked with Ed over to Wordy and Jules, "Okay, team, Teyla will neutralize the subjects, and then we will enter and secure them. Major Lorne will come in behind us and tend to Sam and Emily's injuries. Spike I want to you to stay up here, and call in ambulances, also monitor the location of the subjects."

"Copy that, boss," Spike said before returning to his computer. Lorne hung back with Spike, knowing that the SRU team was trained for this, and confident in their abilities.

"We're ready when you are Teyla," Greg said into the radio.

_**Flashgate**_

"Stay with us Emily," Jake sneered, as Goon 2 pressed the muzzle of his gun into her bullet hole; brining her back to awareness. The bloods loss was taking a toll on Emily, and Sheppard was having flashbacks to last time Emily had been abducted.

Sam was also fading, but because he could put pressure on his wound, he wasn't losing blood as fast as Emily. "At least put something on her arm to stop the bleeding," Sheppard pleaded.

Jake looked at Sheppard, but nodded to Goon 2, who tied a bandage over Emily's gun shot. "So Sheppard, which one of you do you think should die first? The one that said the area was clear? Or the one that took the shot?"

"Well, if you're going in order of wrongs…the one that abducted and beat two people…" referring pointedly to Jake.

Jake didn't seem to like that option and raised his gun to shoot Sheppard. Before he could shoot, though, two consecutive shots rang out. Next thing Jake knew was he was barely holding onto his gun, and a bullet had ripped through his gun-holding arm. He looked over at Goon 2 and saw he had dropped his gun and was clutching his abdomen.

"SRU! DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Wordy and Ed were shouting as they came down the stairs.

Before anyone could react though, Jake gathered up his fading energy and took aim again, shooting Sheppard, before anyone could stop him. Jules took aim on Jake and killed him, rubber bullet or not, a shot to the head was lethal.

Emily, who was aware enough to see Sheppard get shot, shouted, "John! No!"

Jules ran over to the door of Sheppard's cell and began to pick it. Teyla kicked the ventilation cover off and climbed into the cell with Emily, Sam, and Goon 2, while Wordy picked their cell door. Once the door was open, Lorne came in and threw a field dressing at Teyla for Emily, while he got one out for Sam's leg.

Jules opened the door and immediately applied pressure to Sheppard's right shoulder. "You're going to be alright…" she said.

Sheppard grunted, "How's...Em-i-ly?" he said between breaths.

"Teyla and Major Lorne are with her. Worry about yourself right now."

"That isn't going to happen," a deep voice said from behind Jules, causing her to whip her head around. She recognized Ronon, who walked up to her and knelt on the other side of Sheppard. "Go to your guy, I got Sheppard."

Jules gave him and Sheppard one last look, then nodded and went over to where Greg, Ed, and Spike were watching Lorne care for Sam. "Where's Wordy?"

"He's securing the other subject and getting the paramedics," Ed explained, not looking away from Sam. "How's Sheppard doing?"

"Not good. Bullet was a through and through to his right shoulder, but he is losing a lot of blood. Ronon is with him," Jules explained, briefly looking at Ronon kneeling over Sheppard.

**Chapter 9: Long wait**

_**SGAFlashpoint**_

"Paramedics are on their way, but they can't get the gurneys down here," Wordy said coming down the stairs, "We need to try and get Emily, Sam, and Sheppard upstairs."

Greg looked at Lorne, "Do you think it is safe to move them?"

Lorne looked from Sam to Emily to Sheppard. Looking back at Parker, "It shouldn't do too much damage. We just need to pack Colonel Sheppard's gun shot to prevent too much blood loss. Then we need to support Sam's leg. Only problem comes to the actual moving…"

"What's the problem, major?" Ed asked.

"Well, Emily and Sheppard won't be able to walk themselves out, and Sam is going to have a very hard time."

"Sheppard says he'll walk…" Ronon called over.

Lorne look to Teyla, "Uh, Teyla?" Teyla nodded, and walked over to Ronon and Sheppard; to convince him otherwise.

"We can handle Sam, "Ed said point to himself and Wordy.

"Uh, guys, you know I'm still awake, right? I can walk, just need a little help," Sam said.

"Like I said, we can handle you," Ed said, pulling Sam to his feet. Then he and Wordy got on either side of Sam, and started for the stairs.

Lorne looked over to Sheppard and saw Ronon helping him stand, "Colonel, really, just let him take you up."

Sheppard set Lorne with his best glare, "Major, I can walk…get Emily upstairs…that's an order," he managed through clenched teeth.

"Yes, sir," Lorne turned back to Emily who was shaking her head. "Ready?"

"Not really."

"Don't worry, I got you," Lorne said, ask he squatted next to her. Taking her left arm and putting it over his shoulder, being careful of her broken wrist, Lorne picked her up wedding style. When Emily gasped, Lorne stopped, "Sorry. Do I need to get a different grip?"

Emily shook her head breathing deeply, "No, just…jarred…my leg…a little. Go…before I…change my…mind."

Jules and Greg walked in front of Lorne, while Spike walked behind, ready to steady or catch Lorne.

"Evan," Emily said weakly.

"Yeah, Emily?" He tried to keep her talking.

"John s'ot m'd atyou…" she slurred, "ju't tri'g t' be str'ng l'ke la't tim'." Her head lolled against Lorne's shoulder.

"Hey, Emily, stay with me. Come on, keep talking," They had reached the top of the stairs, and the paramedics were bringing a gurney over. Lorne laid her on the bed and told them, "She just lost consciousness, most likely blood loss or pain, maybe both." They nodded and rushed to the waiting ambulance outside.

When outside, Lorne noticed that Jules was getting into a car with Greg and another officer. Spike saw him looking, "That's protocol when one of us uses lethal force."

Lorne nodded, "Sorry it came to that."

"You want to ride with us to the hospital?" Spike said, pointing to a waiting SUV.

"Uh, yeah, sounds like a good idea. You know where Ronon and Teyla went?" Lorne asked looking around.

"Teyla is with Ed and Wordy, I think, and Ronon went with Sheppard in the ambulance."

"Probably another good idea, or the Colonel would be driving himself," Lorne said shaking his head climbing into the passenger seat, Spike was driving.

Twenty minutes later the three SRU team members with Teyla and Major Lorne arrived at the hospital. They found Ronon pacing like an agitated animal in the waiting room. Teyla went up to him to start calming him, while Ed went to the nurse's station to ask about Sam, Sheppard, and Emily.

Wordy and Spike were sitting in two chairs, Ronon was still pacing, but less like a caged-animal, Teyla was sitting next to Lorne meditating, while Lorne was watching the ER doors. Ed walked back over to the waiting members from both teams, "Sam is stable and they are operating to take the bullet out. The nurse said it barely missed the femoral artery, which is very lucky," Ed directed at Wordy and Spike. Turning to Teyla, Ronon and Lorne, "Sheppard is in surgery to repair his subclavian artery, which was nicked by the bullet. Also why he was bleeding so much." Ed paused, to let the information sink in. "And then there's Emily," Ed began with a sigh, "The bullet that entered her arm hit her humerus, so they have to go in and get it. Her tibia was fractured in three places, so they will put in traction, and then cast it. Her broken wrist is going to have two pins put in, and then it will be casted as well. On top of that she had three broken ribs on her right side and one on her left, it's really lucky they didn't puncture a lung."

"Is that is?" Ronon practically growled.

"Easy, big guy," Lorne cautioned then he looked at Ed, "Sorry about that. And thank you. Do you know when we will be able to see them?"

Ed shook his head, looking at everyone in front of him, "They are all still in surgery, so we won't know until they come out and their doctors tell us."

"Alright, Ed, you need to go home," Wordy said standing up and putting his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"If I go home you have to go home too," Ed said, knowing Wordy didn't want to leave either.

"Why don't both of you go home to your families, I'll stay here with Sam," Spike offered.

"Spike you're the one that should be home already…" Ed pointed out.

"Not tonight. Already called ma, said I could stay out past curfew," Spike smiled at Wordy and Ed's faces, "Yeah, now you don't have any excuse. Go home to Sophie and Shelley. I got this covered."

Reluctantly, Ed and Wordy said their good-byes and left. "You guys got anywhere to be?" Spike directed at the three Atlantis personnel.

Teyla smiled, "No, Ronon and I were on vacation anyway."

"And I can't leave Ronon alone with Sheppard, because then they'll plan a hospital breakout," Lorne said with mock seriousness. "But you two could go back to the hotel…" He trailed off at the looks he got from Teyla and Ronon. "Okay, I guess we're all staying."

Spike nodded, trying to hide a laugh. He was finding this an interesting mix of people: Lorne was the typical military man, in his mind, Ronon seemed like a man that ran on instinct and brawn, while Teyla was a calm even mannered woman, but as he saw in the warehouse, she could hold her own and was an excellent marks man, or marks woman. Then there was Sheppard, who was also military, but he seemed more laid back, unless his emotions got the better of him, which Spike guess was a very rare occurrence. Spike barely knew Emily, but from what he had heard, she definitely was in a category all her own.

An hour later, Greg came in. There had still been no word on their friends. Greg sent Spike home because it was getting late, and he knew that family life was strained as it was. Taking a seat across from Lorne and Teyla, Greg rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. A moment later, he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Sargent Parker…Sam Braddock's doctor is here…" Teyla was saying in his ear. Greg sat up and looked at the clock, it was almost eleven at night, and he had been sleeping for half an hour.

"Are you here for Sam Braddock? The doctor asked, walking up to Greg.

"Yes, Greg Parker. How is he?" Greg shook the rest of his drowsiness off.

"Mr. Braddock is stable, and we were able to remove the bullet. With some physiotherapy I expect him to make a full recovery in a month. He can go to work, but is strictly light duty."

"Thank you Doctor," Greg said shaking his hand. "When can I visit Sam?"

"In a little while. We are getting him settled in a room; I'll send a nurse to get you in ten or fifteen minutes."

Greg looked at Teyla, Ronon and Lorne, "Do you know how Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and the woman, Emily that came in with him, are doing?"

The doctor looked around at the three expectant faces, "Colonel Sheppard is almost out of his surgery, they were able to repair his subclavian artery. Emily will be a little longer because of the extent of her injuries, however."

Teyla nodded, and watched as the doctor left. Sighing, she sat back down.

"How is Officer Callaghan?" Major Lorne asked Greg.

"Huh…oh," Greg jumped looking at Lorne next to him, he had been lost in thought, "She will be okay, thank you. SIU investigations can be tiring, but this was a clear cut incident, so she shouldn't have too much trouble."

Lorne nodded, "I would like to thank her when it's convenient. She saved two of my people as well as one of yours."

"I'll let her know." Lorne gestured that there was a nurse waiting for him, so Greg said his good-byes and followed her to Sam.

"And then there were three," Lorne sighed, sitting next to Teyla again.

"Has Dr. McKay been informed of Colonel Sheppard and Emily's condition?" Teyla asked.

Nodding, "I still have my radio on; he's been apprised as we are. Hopefully, we won't be waiting much longer," Lorne sighed again and leaned back in the chair.

It was almost midnight when Sheppard's Doctor came out. He approached the waiting members of his team, "Colonel Sheppard is being settled into a room as we speak."

"How is he, Doc?" Lorne asked.

"We repaired the artery that was torn by the bullet. He lost a great deal of blood, so we have him set up on a transfusion. He won't be able to use his arm for at least two weeks, then with some exercise and physical therapy, he should be on the tract to a full recovery," he smiled at them. "I know you have all had a long night, and from what I hear, a long day as well. The best thing you can do is go and get some rest. The Colonel will not be able to have visitors until tomorrow because we are keeping him sedated until morning."

"Sorry, Doc, but we are also waiting on another friend, Emily, she came in with Colonel Sheppard and Officer Braddock. Do you know how she is doing?"

The doctor shook his head, "Sorry, I don't, but I could check if you would like…"

"We would greatly appreciate it, Doctor," Teyla said from beside Lorne. The Doctor nodded, and went over to the nurse's station.

Ten minutes later, Sheppard's doctor came back over, "Emily's doctor decided to set her broken tibia with pins, which is why she is taking longer. They were able to set her wrist and remove the bullet. She should be in a room within the hour. Her doctor will come out when she is settled."

"Thanks, Doc," Lorne said, sitting while Sheppard's doctor departed. "From the sound of it, we may have to go back to the hotel…"

Teyla nodded, "I still wish to stay and see if we might see Emily or Sheppard."

"They can't keep us from them," Ronon said with finality.

"Okay, easy, we'll ask when Emily's doctor comes out," Lorne placated the two aliens, "In the meantime, try and get some rest…Don't know how long we will be here." Teyla nodded and closed her eyes resting her head against the wall. Ronon paced a little more, before sitting. Lorne assumed the same position as Teyla, but had no intention of sleeping; much like his two companions.

At quarter of one in the morning, a female doctor came through the ER doors. Ronon immediately stood up, crossing his arms. Teyla nudged Lorne as she too stood. Lastly, Lorne heaved himself up and looked at the doctor, "How is she?"

Sighing and wiping her brow, the doctor responded, "Well, Emily has a long road ahead of her. To start, her right arm will have to be immobilized for a few weeks, the bullet didn't break the bone, but there is damage to the muscles, tendons, and ligaments; a sling will be sufficient immobilization. She is having two cast put on right now: one for left wrist and right leg," the doctor paused, letting the information settle, before continuing. "The cast on her left arm is only to immobilize the wrist. We put two pins in to help the bone set properly, those will be in for at least four weeks, and the cast will be on at least another week after that. Once the cast comes off, Emily will need physio- and physical therapy to rebuild muscle loss and strength. Her right leg will also need to be non-weight bearing for four weeks. Because of that, she will be confined to a wheel chair, because she can't use crutches with her arm injuries. After the four weeks, we will see if she can have a walking boot, but that all depends on how the tibia heals with the pins." Again the doctor paused, looking at the three stern faces in front of her.

"She will make a full recovery though?" Lorne broke the silence.

Nodding, the doctor continued, "Yes, I expect a full recovery. It will just take a lot of rest, then a lot of physio- and physical therapy. She will need a lot of help getting around, in and out of bed, showering, and maybe eating. But eating is all up to her, it will just be difficult with the cast and sling. I also want her on bed rest for a few days, so her ribs can begin to heal. But she doesn't need to be here for that, from what I understand, you are from the US?" Lorne nodded, "Well, then I will prepare a copy of her charts for her doctor there."

"Can we see her?" Teyla said, before the doctor could leave.

She looked at Teyla's worried face, Ronon hard glare, and Lorne's neutral expression. "We are keeping her on some heavy pain medications for the night, and so she will be asleep until morning, but I can have a cot brought to her room. One of you can stay with her."

"What about Sheppard?" Ronon deep voice asked.

"Colonel Sheppard? From what I understand, he is also sedated for the night…" All three nodded, "I'll check with his doctor then, and see if will allow someone to stay with him as well. But that is the Colonel's doctor's decision, not mine; so no promises. A nurse will show you to Emily's room in a few moments." With that, the woman doctor walked away to make arrangements and find Sheppard's doctor.

"You're both used to sleeping in the infirmary, right?" Lorne asked, with a small smile. Ronon and Teyla nodded, not sure where he was going with that comment. "She said one cot to Emily's room, thinking that would deter us from all sleeping here. But chairs are comfortable when they need to be. If we get a cot to Sheppard's room as well, one of us will just sleep in a chair; if not, two of us will get a chair," Lorne was making it clear, no one was going to have to leave.

Five minutes later a nurse walked up to them, "Colonel Sheppard's doctor has 'OK-ed' a cot for _one_ of you to sleep on. And Emily's doctor has had one set up in Emily's room; but she had a feeling no one wanted to go home, so has also 'OK-ed' two of you sleep there. I will take you to their rooms now," she said smiling and turning to lead them.

Sheppard and Emily had conveniently gotten a room next to each other, and when asked, the nurse said Sam was down the hall a few doors. Teyla and Lorne chose to sleep with Emily, while Ronon would be with Sheppard. Lorne offered the cot to Teyla, saying, "I'm going to check on Sheppard, then on Sam, so go ahead and sleep." Teyla nodded, sitting a while next to Emily, before laying down.

Lorne looked in on Ronon to find him already asleep; smiling to himself, Lorne closed the door and walked towards Sam's room. He knocked lightly, then cracked the door, peaking in. Greg was sitting next to Sam, but fully awake; he looked up when Lorne opened the door. "Come in," Greg said tiredly, moving to stand.

Lorne gestured for him to stay sitting, whispering, "I just wanted to check on how he was doing."

"Doctors have him medicated heavily, so he will be asleep for the night. But I was going to sit with him anyway, don't have anyone to go home to anyways," Greg whispered back.

"You should get a cot," Lorne suggested, "Get what sleep you can, or this night will be longer than necessary." Greg nodded, but made no move to get up, "Want me to ask for you?" Evan offered.

"It isn't necessary, but if you want to, I won't turn it down," Greg gave a small smile. Lorne said he would, and turn to leave, "Thank you, Major," Greg whispered after him.

**Chapter 10: Awakenings**

**So rescue came! But long roads of recovery for Sam, Sheppard, and Emily. This chapter is going to be the point of view of each character currently hospitalized. The time frame for each is an over lapping set up…so when Sheppard is waking up, Sam is also, just can't write them at the same time.**

_POV Sheppard_

The soft beeping to my right began to draw me out of the dark and back to the light. I cracked my eyes open, but waited, letting my eyes adjust to the bright hospital room. After a few moments, I opened my eyes fully and looked around. The clock said it was 8:45 in the morning.

The last thing I remembered was Ronon holding me down in the ambulance. _I must have blacked out on the ride,_ I thought. To my left I saw Ronon sleeping on a cot. A smile twitched at my lips, seeing the large Satedan stir in his sleep.

I then began taking stock of my condition. I was bear chested, and so saw the large bandages covering my right shoulder. My arm was also in a sling, which told me I was going to be lefty for a while. I tried moving my shoulder, but that only caused pain to shoot up and down my arm, and my head to swim. Groaning silently, I closed my eyes, _note to self, don't move my arm._

After a moment I opened my eyes again. I looked at the pallor of my skin, which wasn't far from the color of the sheets, maybe a little pinker. At this point a nurse came in and smiled at me, "Oh, good, you're awake," said quietly, so as not to wake Ronon.

I nodded at her, flashing a cocky grin, "Appears I am." I paused, then remembered something, "How's Emily?" I blurted.

The nurse looked at my charts and readings, and then responded, "I'm sorry, but I can only tell family."

"Well then you can tell me, I'm her cousin, and closest relative right now…"

"In that case," the nurse smiled, "She is next door, with two of your friends. Her injuries are extensive, but her doctor believes she will make a full recovery."

"Alright then," I said starting to sit up.

"What do you think you are doing?" The nurse said, putting a hand on my chest, forcing me to lie down. The commotion woke Ronon, who was now sitting, ready to help the nurse restrain me.

"I'm fine, I am going to see Emily…now!"

"Oh, no you don't…You lost a lot of blood, and are lucky to be here. You will be able to visit Emily, when your doctor says you can. Not before," she said with a stern look. The she glanced at Ronon, "Keep him lying, will you?" Ronon nodded, and the nurse left.

"Come on, buddy, get me to Emily."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, you could barely resist that nurse," Ronon said, pointing out how weak I really was.

Huffing, I said, "Well, than can you at least go and check on her?"

"So you can leave? I don't think so. Lorne will come over when she wakes up."

Resigned, I groaned in frustration, and laid my head back.

_POV Sam_

There was a soft snoring mixed with beeping that drew me back to awareness. I could feel dull pain in my leg and arm, and figured that I was doped up because my mind was also groggy. Slowly opening my eyes, I squinted and saw Greg was sleeping on a cot next to my bed. I knew he would do that for anyone on the team, but it still made me feel good, knowing he cared enough to spend the night uncomfortable in the hospital. Looking at the wall clock, I noticed it was almost 9:00 in the morning.

I could tell that my left arm was casted and in a sling, proving that it had indeed been broken during the first beating.

Thinking of the first beating had me sitting up suddenly, which caused my head to swim, and my body to fall back painfully to the bed. Groaning, I pressed the call button, not wanting to wake Greg up. Shortly a smiling nurse came in and greeted me, "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," I said with a smile. "Can you tell me how Emily is?"

She smiled at me, "I can tell you she is down the hall, but I can't tell you specifics. She is alive, however, and expected to recover."

"I understand," I said, nodding slightly, "So what's my prognosis?"

"Well," The nurse began, while checking my vitals, "You have a small spiral fracture of you humerus, which should heal in three or four weeks." She jotted down some notes on my chart, before continuing, "You should try to stay off your leg as much as possible for at least a week, so the muscles can repair, then with some physiotherapy you should be back to 100%. Three weeks of light work minimum before you go chasing bad guys and what not, though."

"Three weeks," I groaned.

"Minimum," she smiled.

At this point, Greg began to wake up, "Morning, boss," I said.

"Uh, morning. How are you feeling?" He said as he sat up, rubbing his face.

"Depressed," I started, then seeing his face I explained, "Just learned I'm stuck in the truck for three weeks!"

"Minimum," the nurse piped in again; I threw her a glare.

Greg chuckled, "Come on, Spike and I can be entertaining. How do you feel physically?"

"Like I told the nurse, 'like crap'. But isn't that expected?"

The nurse nodded, while Greg said, "I guess. But you'll be better soon enough, just be patient."

"I'll go let your doctor know that you're awake," the nurse said leaving.

"You know how Emily and Sheppard are?" I asked Greg.

"Uh, well, Major Lorne stopped by last night. Seems Sheppard lost a lot of blood, but that was all that there was to worry about," Greg started, "Emily however has a lot more injuries, and will take longer to get back on her feet. But both are expected to make full recoveries."

"Good," I said, raising my bed, so I was at a 45o angle. "You should go get some coffee, boss; you look like you could use it. I'll be fine, while you're gone."

"Yeah, sure. I also have to call the team, let them know your awake and will live to annoy us another day," Greg joked, getting up and leaving.

"Tell Spike I want some of his mom's lasagna!"

Greg only chuckled as he left, and my doctor came in. "I don't know about lasagna so soon," The doctor said, looking at my charts.

"His mom claims it is the best medicine…no offense to you," I quickly covered.

"None taken," The doctor smiled, "But considering you were malnourished when you came in, lighter food is on the menu for now. Feel up to some breakfast?"

"Starving," was all I said.

_POV Emily_

Coming back to awareness, I immediately missed sleep. It felt like my whole body was throbbing. The fuzziness that clouded my mind, told me that I was on the good pain meds, though. Opening my eyes, I looked around and saw Teyla sleeping on a cot and Evan sleeping in a chair with his legs rested on the end of my bed.

The clock said it was 9:15am. My bed was raised so I was slightly sitting, _probably to ease my ribs_, I thought. I tried to sit up more, but found it nauseating. I closed my eyes and took shallow breaths until the queasiness passed.

Teyla began to stir, and turned her head towards me. Seeing that I was awake, she sat up and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Do I have to answer?" I rasped; my throat was scratchy.

Teyla got a cup of ice chips and slipped one in my mouth. While I savored the coolness, Teyla got up to call a nurse in. Lorne opened his eyes, "Morning," he nodded to me and stretched a little.

"Hi," I smiled at him.

Teyla came back into the room, followed by a female doctor. "How are you feeling, Emily?" She asked, looking over my vitals.

"Uh, well, everything hurts," I said, furrowing my eyebrows. I looked down and saw that while my left arm was casted from mid bicep to my knuckles; my right arm was also secured by a sling. My right leg was elevated and casted from above my knee all the way to my toes. "This sucks," was all I said, after noting the three immobilizing features.

The doctor gave me a sad smile, "Yes, it does suck. You are going to have difficulty with simple things for a while. To start, a wheel chair is necessary because you can't use crutches. This means someone is going to have to help you get around, as well as get in and out of bed and shower or bathe. Then because your right arm needs to stay as immobile as much as possible, and your left is casted, eating will be difficult to do yourself, not that it won't be possible." She paused, letting all that settle, "You have a very long road ahead of you, but with time and work, I anticipate a full recovery."

I nodded, taking a deep breath, and then winced, _not a good idea_. "And you have four broken ribs," the doctor added belatedly, "sorry. Deep breathing will hurt for a while, but that should pass after a week. This next week you will need to be in bed more than out. After that, it's a wheelchair to get around, no walking on your right leg."

I nodded again as the doctor left. "How's John?" I asked when it was just Teyla and Evan with me.

"Colonel Sheppard woke up half an hour ago and immediately tried to get out of bed," Lorne said with a smile.

"What Major Lorne means, it that he is worried about you," Teyla said more diplomatically.

I let out a small chuckle, "I bet he is. Still pulling that macho, tough guy crap," I shook my head knowingly. "Well, then I suggest one of you go and tell him that I'm alive and will make sure Carson pulls out the big needles if he tries to leave prematurely."

"I think you are one of the few that would talk to him so boldly," Lorne said standing.

"Well I want you to quote me word for word, no paraphrasing," I gave Evan a serious look, "I mean it. If he gives you crap, I'll give it back to him."

"While I appreciate the offer, I don't think he'll care that much," Lorne said over his shoulder as he left the room. Teyla just rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Do you know how Sam is?" I asked.

"The Major visited him last night before he came to sleep. He said that Sam would recover, and looked to only have a few injuries."

"Well, I know he has a few, but only one serious. So that is good to hear," I said, laying my head back.

"Are you hungry? I could ask the nurse to bring something," Teyla offered.

"Starving," I stated. "Only had a few meals, if that's what you could call them," I added bitterly. Teyla got up to find a nurse, "Go and get yourself something to eat too, Teyla, I'll be fine, until you come back. Promise I won't go anywhere," I said half-jokingly.

"I will do that, and bring it back here. Then we can eat together," she said with a smile.

_POV Sheppard_

I had gotten myself into a comfortable sitting position, when the door opened. I looked up as Lorne came in, "Morning, sir, Ronon," he said nodding to us.

"How's Emily?" I asked right off.

"She woke up fifteen minutes ago," Lorne said, taking a seat.

"That doesn't really answer my question," I pointed out.

Sighing, Lorne continued, "Well, she feels like crap. And she's hiding it well, but after learning the extent of her injuries, I think she's a little depressed, sir. She won't be able to do much on her own for a while. She's stuck in a wheelchair until she's allowed a walking boot, because she can't use crutches. Someone will have to help her with basic things, so soon enough she'll become frustrated and possibly more depressed."

I nodded, knowing that it was likely to happen. "Something else on your mind, Major?" I asked seeing he was holding back.

"Ah, well, she has a message for you."

"And…you going to tell me?" I asked impatiently.

"If you insist, sir, but know that these are her words and she told me not to paraphrase…" I nodded for him to continue, "Emily says, and I quote, 'tell him that I'm alive and will make sure Carson pulls out the big needles if he tries to leave prematurely.'"

Ronon didn't bother to hide is short chuckle and feral smile. I glared at him, but he only grinned more. "Lucky she's family, or I wouldn't let that slide…" I grumbled to myself.

A minute later, my nurse came in with my breakfast; oatmeal, an apple, and some juice. "What? No, coffee?" I gave her my best puppy eyes.

"Nope," she said with obvious delight, "Coffee is not part of the patient menu." With that she left, smiling.

"I think she likes toying with me," I confided to Lorne and Ronon.

"Or you reputation is known everywhere," Ronon said with humor.

"Ha ha, make fun of the injured man, why don't you?" I drawled. "Why don't you two make yourselves useful, and get me some coffee; and while you're up, get yourself some food."

"You heard the nurse, no coffee. And doctor orders override yours, so no can do, sir," Lorne said with a shrug.

"Fine…but I can still order you to get food. So go, and let me eat in peace."

Rubbing his chin, Ronon responded, "How about, I stay with you, and Lorne gets us both food."

Lorne caught on quick, "Good idea, Ronon, that way you can tackle him if he tries to escape. And here I thought you would aid him in escaping…"

"Not yet," was all Ronon said.

Groaning, "Fine, make me miserable. All I want to do is go next door!" I threw my left hand in the air. Lorne and Ronon shared an amused look, before Lorne left.

_POV Sam_

It was ten of ten when I finished my breakfast, which consisted of oatmeal and orange juice. Greg had eaten his breakfast with me, after calling the team. We sat in companionable silence for a while.

At ten o'clock, Ed and Wordy came to visit. Followed shortly by Spike, then Jules. All of them taunted me with their coffees, but I was helpless to do anything about it. It was nice to be surrounded by Team One. The usual banter that would be filling the gym right now was instead filling my crowded hospital room.

Spike and Greg were giving me crap about my next three weeks of van-filled joy. Ed, Wordy, and Jules were going about imagining scenarios of a hospital rescue. Making Greg the subject and Spike another victim.

For the most part, the scenarios ended with Spike and I surviving, but sometimes they decided that it would be easier just to get me killed. Which I tried not to take to heart too much; even though Spike always survived, and Greg was always apprehended with a nonlethal solution…

Time flew by, and before we knew it, it was two fifteen in the afternoon. Ed and Wordy said their good-byes; they rode in together and both had to get back to their families. Jules left ten minutes after them, dragging Greg with her, so he could get some real sleep. Leaving Spike alone with me.

"Spike seriously, go home, I'll be fine by myself," I tried for the third time.

"No way man. Not until you tell me what was on your mind when we were on patrol."

"Spike, that was like three days ago, I don't even remember!" I pleaded him to drop it.

"See, I don't buy it. And until you tell me, I'm staying," He punctuated his proclamation by shifting in his chair, and propping his feet up on my bed.

"Then your mom will come attack me for keeping you here…"

"Then I guess the only way to avoid further bodily harm, would be to talk to me."

Sighing in resignation, "Fine!" Spike smiled and nodded for me to continue. "The funny thing, is what I wanted to ask you, ties into this whole fiasco…" Spike gave me an interested look, but didn't interrupt. Continuing, "I was wondering how you deal with the family members of subjects we have to use lethal force with? I mean there was that time Ed was held at gun point for killing the gunman's father; and then Jules getting shot. I don't know, I guess I was wondering how to deal with the possible future encounter."

Sighing, Spike responded, "Well, I guess you found out one possible outcome. But not all family members react the same way. Remember the father that took you for a prisoner swap?" I nodded, "Well he thought that the best way to cope was to kill the man responsible for his daughter's murder. Same goes for your recent experience, and Ed's. But other family members will wonder why their loved ones had to die, but won't take violent action in response. It really depends on the person, and how different people cope." Spike paused, thinking, "Sorry, but I can't think of a straight answer for you. I don't think Greg or Ed would be able to give you one either."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said sighing.

"You just have to find a way for _you_ to cope. Figure out what will help you get through the next time you have a run in with a family member, violent or not."

I nodded, letting his advice sink in. "Well," I broke the silence, "I guess you can go home now." I glanced at the clock, it was now almost three thirty, "Tell your mom I want some of her lasagna when I get out of here."

"If I tell her that, you will have a freezer full to last you a year. Sure you want lasagna for a year?"

"Hey, I'll need something to survive the van the next three weeks."

"Enough with the hating on the van. After three weeks with me, you're going to be requesting to stay!"

"Doubt it, but I'll give it a chance I guess," I said with mock tolerance.

"Yeah, yeah," Spike muttered waving good-bye as he left.

My nurse came in and gave me some soup for lunch. After that I settled myself more comfortably and turned on the TV.

_POV Emily_

After our quiet breakfast, Teyla left to sit with John some. Evan came to keep me company. We talked a little while about how Sheppard was already being a thorn in the hospital staff's sides. Then turned on the TV and watched a rerun of 'Wormhole X-Treme'.

Around one o'clock, a nurse brought me some lunch; oatmeal again, because I don't like soup. Lorne left to grab his own lunch, coming back in short order. We ate in companionable silence.

When we were finished, I laid back and got comfortable. I was starting to get tired, and Evan noticed. "You can go to sleep, I'll stay and keep you company."

I shook my head, "Nah, not yet."

Evan heard something in my voice that alerted him, "You have nightmares?"

I grimaced, "Not last night, but…" I took as deep a breath I could, "Last time I did."

Evan nodded in understanding, "I'm here to talk if you want."

Looking him in the eyes, "May not be a bad idea." I took a shuddering breath, "I probably wouldn't have this much trouble, but Jake knew about last time, and kept bringing up memories…"

"Now they're fresh in your mind again," Evan said when I paused.

"Yeah," I confirmed solemnly, "He kept referring to his two henchmen as 'Pat' and 'Jack'. I knew that those weren't their real names, but then Jake also insinuated certain things. So calling them that made it harder for me to distinguish memory from current events. Nothing happened, thankfully, but the threats weren't empty. Jake would have let them…" I stopped, closing my eyes.

"It's alright…I know what you're saying. And you're right, nothing happened, so you _will_ be okay," Evan said, leaning forward and placing his hand on my left hand. I smiled at him, but couldn't say anything; I was fighting the tears that threatened to fall. "I mean it," he continued softly, "This time; you are mostly fighting physical injuries, not that there won't be mental components. But you beat worse last time, this time you have to focus on getting better physically, and you will get better mentally at the same time."

I nodded in understanding, closing my eyes as a few tears escaped. I felt Evan wiping them away, and holding my face. I opened my eyes too look right into his blue eyes. I took another shuddering breath, but couldn't stop the tears that began to fall. Evan began wiping the tears, catching them with tissues. He never took his off mine, giving silent comfort, until I could start getting myself under control.

After a while, I began to control the sobs and stop the tears. Lorne gently scooted me over a little, and then sat next to me. Cradling me close to him, I silently cried into his shoulder, before sleep finally claimed me.

_POV Sheppard_

It was a little after three when Lorne came back in. He let out a weighty sigh as he sat down heavily. I noticed that his shoulder looked wet, pointing to it, I said, "Mind explaining?"

The major looked to where I pointed, then at Teyla, Ronon, and me. Letting out another sigh, "This is going to be really hard on Emily," he started. "She just cried herself to sleep after crying for almost an hour before that."

"What was wrong?" I asked worriedly, trying to see through the wall into her room.

"Well, Jake, somehow found out about the last time she was abducted," he continued tiredly. "He then used that information against her. Calling his two goons 'Pat' and 'Jack' then threatening her with sexual abuse. If he hadn't had used that, I would guess she wouldn't be having such a hard time. But the memories from last time are plaguing her, and she is now fighting them down again."

"I will go sit with her," Teyla said, not wanting Emily alone if she woke up. I nodded my thanks as Teyla left.

"Thank you, Major," Lorne gave me a confused look, "For being there for her, while I'm stuck in here."

"Not a problem, sir. I'll do whatever I have to."

I had noticed that Lorne and Emily had a strong relationship; though, it was more a big brother/little sister bond. Lorne was going to be the protective big brother, which was exactly what I would be doing; if the universe wasn't conspiring against me. In fact, that was what all of us did for Emily. She didn't have siblings, but Lorne, Ronon and I acted as surrogate big brothers, while Teyla was the surrogate sister. Rodney was also like a brother, but he didn't interact as much, and tried to hide it.

"Why don't you get some sleep Lorne?"

"No thanks, I'm fine," He said sitting up a little straighter.

Rolling my eyes I looked at Ronon, "What about you, big guy? I'll give my word I won't move from this bed, or try to escape or visit Emily in anyway…"

Lorne snorted, while Ronon set me with a measuring gaze. "You better not," was all he said, before laying down and closing his eyes.

"Where are you going?" I asked as Lorne got up and went to the door.

"Thought I would check on Braddock, see how he was." I nodded as he left, and flicked the TV on, finding a hockey game. I still didn't like the sport, but it was something to make into white noise as I relaxed and started to drift to sleep.

_POV Sam_

Hearing a knock on the door, I caledl out, "Come in," and looked away from the TV to the door. The man that dressed his gun shot yesterday poked his head in, "Hey…" I said waving him in.

"Just wanted to check in on you," Lorne said, stepping in the room.

"Oh, uh, good, I guess," I said, "Sorry, but I don't remember—"

"Major Evan Lorne, you can just call me Lorne or Evan," he said, awkwardly standing by the door.

"Well, don't just stand there, make yourself comfortable," I found it odd he was here, but figured it as good an opportunity as ever to ask about Sheppard and Emily. Once Lorne was seated I asked, "How are Emily and Sheppard doing?"

Lorne smiled to himself briefly, "Well, Sheppard has already had at least two escape attempts. Which is to say, he is feeling much better. He is getting discharged tomorrow morning," Lorne said.

"That's good to hear. Sounds like we get to bust out at the same time," I thought aloud. "And what about Emily?"

This time Lorne frowned, "Ah, she is stuck here a little longer." He paused, composing himself, "She has a lot to contend with this time around, but we all believe she will be fine, given time."

"This time?" It was my turn to frown.

Lorne gave me a look, and coughed, "It isn't my place to say. Sorry, I thought you may have known, I shouldn't have assumed." Lorne looked away before continuing, "Anyway, like I said, not my place. You'll have to ask Emily; or Sheppard if she won't tell you."

"She never told me, but I suspected something," I said thinking back to their conversation in the trunk of the car, _that seemed ages ago!_ I thought.

Coughing again, "Uh…Emily wanted me to tell you 'hi' and wondered how you were, so I'll let her know. And Sheppard is eager to talk with you also, guess you can do that tomorrow morning." Then Lorne stood up, "Sorry, but I think I should getting back."

I smiled, "That's fine. Tell Emily 'hi back'. I'll try to see her before I leave tomorrow. And I'll talk to Sheppard in the morning also."

Lorne nodded, and left. I settled back down and drifted off into a light sleep.

**Chapter 11: Family unit**

_**SGAFlashpoint**_

Sheppard was sitting up in his bed, waiting for the doctor to sign his release. The nurse was making final notes on his charts, and disconnecting him from the heart monitor, IV, and oxygen monitor. John smiled at her as she finished, whispering, "Thanks," as she left.

"Alright, Colonel Sheppard," his doctor said, scrawling one last thing flippantly, "You are good to go, as soon as you sign here," the doctor pointed to a line on the paper. Sheppard took the clipboard and scribbled his signature, passing the clipboard back. "Okay, thank you. You're doctor state side will be sent a copy of your charts, so he can determine a recovery regimen for you."

"Thanks, Doc," I said, standing up. I turned to Ronon and held out my hands, "Give me my clothes…please." Ronon shrugged and handed over the fresh pair of BDUs beamed down courtesy of McKay. "Thank you. Go sit with Emily; I'll be over in a minute."

"Take your time," Ronon said, closing the door behind him.

After Sheppard managed to changed, he stepped out into the hall, and saw Sam walking his way with Jules. "Hey, Braddock!" John called, waving to Sam, "Officer Callaghan."

"Shep! How you feeling?" Sam said patting Sheppard's left shoulder.

"From the looks of it, better than you," Sheppard pointed out Sam's sling and single crutch.

Sam shrugged, "Not so bad, just partial weight bearing for a week or so." Jules snorted from next to him, but didn't say anything.

Sheppard smiled down at her, "Seems you have a doubter."

"He was complaining all yesterday about being stuck in the truck, now he's waving it off as nothing. I have reason to doubt," was Jules's response before walking off. "I'll go pull the car around Sam," she called turning back to them. Sam nodded in acknowledgement, before focusing on Sheppard again.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you," Sheppard began.

"What for?" Sam asked, though he was sure he already knew.

"Uh, for, you know," Sheppard said awkwardly, "Helping Emily and all."

"You haven't gotten much better at this, Shep," Sam said smiling, "But I really didn't do anything. We were separated most of the time. I was only with her for a few hours before you all showed up. I should be thanking _you_ for saving my ass again."

"Yeah, well, I didn't do much saving, that was mostly your team. And you may not realize it, but you helped Emily more than you know," Sheppard explained, rubbing his chin and looking around. "I was just going to see her, want to join me? She wants to talk to you."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Jules knows that I was planning on it. Can't stay too long though," Sam said, looking down the hall to where Jules had left.

Sheppard led Sam to Emily's room then ushered him in. Ronon, Teyla, and Lorne were all playing a card game with Emily; they all looked up at Sheppard closed the door. "What, you couldn't wait five minutes for me?" Sheppard said with mock offence.

"Sorry, sir, but we're learning Pinochle, and it's a four person game," Lorne said with a shrug.

"I'll teach you next hand, John," Emily said with a smile. Then she noticed Sam hanging back, "Sam!" she said with a gasp.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sam asked, walking up to Emily's bed, silently taking in all her injuries. He had been told they were extensive, and had seen most of them happen, but seeing them bandage made them seem more real.

Emily gave a small shrug, "Better than yesterday, but worse than tomorrow," Sam noticed that her positive attitude was starting to come back.

"That's the way to think," Sheppard encouraged, taking a seat next to Teyla; peaking at her cards.

"You bustin' out, today?" Emily asked Sam.

"Yeah, just got discharged and about to go meet up with my teammate Jules."

"Will you come visit tomorrow? I'm stuck here for another day or two," Emily requested.

"I don't see why not. Can't go back to work for a few days, so sure," Sam promised.

Emily smiled her thanks, and then returned to teaching the Atlantis members how to play Pinochle. "I'll walk you out," Sheppard offered, standing up.

"Thanks Shep. See you tomorrow," Sam called over his shoulder.

Sheppard closed the door again, and started walking, "You better come tomorrow."

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"Hey I'm saying it for your own health. Ronon, Lorne and I will hunt you down if you don't," Sheppard said seriously, but didn't look at Sam.

Picking up that Sheppard wasn't joking, Sam sobered up to, "Yeah, I'll be here. You think around lunch would be a good time?"

"Sure, try and smuggle in something sweet for Emily and you'll be her new best friend," Sheppard said more humorously.

"I'll see what I can do, but don't tell her, that way it will either be a surprise."

"Secret's safe with me. You want some time alone with her?" Sheppard said slowing to a stop before the doors.

Sam could see Jules waiting by the car, "Only if Emily is up to it. I keep hearing reference to a past experience, and would like to know more. But I realize it may be hard for her."

Sheppard nodded, looking back down the hall in the direction of Emily's room, "If she doesn't tell you, I can; or Sargent Parker can, I already told him."

"Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Sam said walking through the automatic door.

"See you later Braddock," Sheppard waved his farewell, before turning and walking back to Emily's room.

_Flashpoint—SGA_

Once Sam had struggled into the car, Jules pulled out of the hospital parking lot. "How'd it go?" She asked with a sideways glance.

"Good, for the most part," Sam responded. "Going to visit tomorrow, she's not leaving for a few days."

Jules nodded, and was silent for a while. "They're an interesting group of people," she said suddenly.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I guess," Sam said, "But they are just like us and Team One, a family."

"I guess, but still," Jules paused thinking, "Working with them was interesting. Sheppard was obviously in command, and was close to ordering us too. Then Lorne was his right hand, and Teyla seemed to keep him calm. And then there's that guy, Ronon, he barely says anything, comes out of nowhere, and is almost glued to Sheppard."

"What are you getting at Jules? You trying to profile them?" Sam said a little annoyed.

Jules cast him a glance, "Easy, Sam, sorry. It's how my mind works, can't help it," Sam sighed but nodded, "Anyway, you're right, they are very much a family, and when one of their own is threatened, they all work to get them back." Jules wasn't only talking about the Atlantis team now.

"I know what you mean," Sam said, picking up on her double entendre. "And then they stick around until their own are ready to move on."

Jules smiled to herself. Another comfortable silence invaded the car, and soon they had reached Sam's apartment building. Jules walked with Sam all the way to his door. "I can handle it from here Jules, you don't need to baby sit me," Sam said unlocking the door.

As the door swung open, all of Team One greeted Sam. There was a cheesy 'Welcome Home' sign and balloons. Jules smiled and said, "I know…I'm here for the party."

Sam just shook his head closing the door. Then he hobbled over to his couch and sat down. Spike handed him a plate with a couple slices of pizza, then plopped down next to him, "Lasagna is in the fridge for later, and, like I warned, the freezer is full."

Sam smiled, "Thank your mom for me." Greg walked over and handed him a can of Pepsi, "What no beer?"

"Not for you," Greg smiled, toasting his own can of soda.

After that the group of friends settled into their easy conversations and watched the Leafs-Penguins game.

_SGA—Flashpoint_

Emily had given up trying to teach Pinochle to everyone; even Sheppard couldn't get a handle on it. Sheppard and Lorne were now in an intense game of War, while Ronon and Teyla were arm wrestling.

Emily's nurse came and went. Emily napped for a while. And the day passed with relative ease. Emily eventually turned on the TV and delightedly found the Penguins-Leafs game.

She settled herself, intently watching the game. She would explain the rules to Teyla and Ronon, while Sheppard made snide remarks. Emily then enlisted Teyla and Ronon to throw things, or in the case of Ronon, flat out hit Sheppard whenever he said something bad about ice hockey. He eventually learned to shut his mouth, while Lorne hid his snickers.

The game ended with a Penguin victory, thanks to a beautiful shootout goal by Evgeni Malkin and masterful goaltending by Marc-Andre Fleury.

After the game Ronon said, "This game is better than Jeopardy, Sheppard."

"Hey, now! I only said Double Jeopardy was twice as dangerous, which it is I'll have you know, you are the one that thought up what dangerous meant," Sheppard defended.

"Down boys," Emily smiled, "There isn't enough room in here for you two to start a fight. Wait until you're outside."

It was eleven o'clock when Emily's night-shift nurse came in, "Okay, you can't all stay here," She stated holding her hand up to stop any protest. "There is one cot and the doctor has agreed to _one_ more person sleeping here. But you, Colonel Sheppard," she pointed right at him and stared him down, "Are not in any condition to sleep in a chair or on a cot. You need a real bed, so you're out of here. Who's driving him?"

"I'll do it," Ronon spoke up. They really weren't driving to a hotel, but were going to beam up to the Daedalus.

"You know, I'm not a patient here anymore, so I can do what I want."

The nurse ignored Sheppard comment, and nodded to Ronon, "Good, now go. It is time Emily went to bed. And I want you two," she said pointing to Lorne and Teyla, "To make sure she goes to sleep. Don't be keeping her up." After ordering around an air force Lieutenant Colonel and Major, a hulking, imposing man, and a strong looking woman, the way the nurse talked to Emily was very maternal, "Now, sweetie, are you comfortable?" She asked as she lowered Emily's head; still keeping it at a slight angle.

Emily smiled, she liked both her nurses, but the night one was her favorite, "Yes, thank you."

"What's your pain level at?" The nurse saw Emily hesitate, then turned to see Sheppard, Lorne, and Ronon lurking, wanting to hear Emily's answer. "All of you out until I'm done here," she ordered, back to her no-bull-shit tone of voice. Once Teyla had pushed the men out and closed the door, the nursed asked again, "What's your pain level, Hun?"

"About a six right now," Emily said bashfully.

"Why are you still up? You should have called me into top off your meds," she softened her tone seeing Emily's face, "I know you're having trouble sleeping. But you can't stay up all the time; you need to get a proper sleep. Do you want me to give you something to help you get to sleep?"

After a moment to think about it, Emily nodded her head, "Yeah. I won't fall asleep otherwise."

The nurse gently touched Emily's shoulder, offering comfort. Then she prepared Emily's IV for a mix of pain meds and a relaxant. "I'm just giving you a low grade sedative. That should lull you to sleep, but you won't have to fight to wake up if you need to. Now if you do wake up," Emily's nurse set Emily with a stern look, "I want you to push that call button, and I will come in to top you off, get it?"

Emily nodded and settled back to get more comfortable. Shortly after the nurse had injected the drugs, Emily felt the pull of sleep start to take her. Evan and Teyla came back into the room and settled down for the night; Lorne on the cot this time and Teyla in the chair. Lorne hummed a soft lullaby until he was sure Emily was asleep. After tucking Emily in, Lorne then readjusted Teyla's blanket around her shoulders, before settling himself down on the cot.

Up on the Daedalus, Sheppard was forced to sleep in the infirmary, because they had better beds. Ronon however, was able to sleep in his own room. So after answering most of McKay's questions, the two weary men said good-night and left McKay frustrated, pondering unanswered questions.

**Chapter 12: Pick-me-ups**

_**SGA—Flashpoint**_

Major Lorne woke up before Teyla and Emily. He decided to take this time and go for a quick lap around the Daedalus. Once he was beamed up, He found Sheppard talking with McKay in the commissary.

"Rodney…" Sheppard was losing patients, "Would you just drop it already?"

"No," McKay said indignantly, "Not until you tell me why Emily was kidnapped because of _you_, again!"

Sheppard leaned forward and spoke in a harsh whisper, "I am _not_ having this conversation with you! For starters, I _can't_ tell you and secondly, _it is none of your business_!"

Lorne chose this time to make himself known, "Morning, Colonel, Dr. McKay."

Sheppard gave McKay one last hard look, then turned his attention to Lorne, "Good morning Major. What are you doing up here?"

"Well, sir, I was going to take a quick lap, before Emily woke up. I was actually looking for Ronon, to see if he wanted to join me…"

"Conan is in the gym," McKay said standing up, "Hitting things and what not."

Lorne nodded to McKay as he left. "You think I could sneak into the hospital? It's, what, 7:30 down there?"

"Just about. But I don't think visiting hours start for another hour, sir."

'Yeah, you're probably right," Sheppard said running his hand through his hair. "Alright, to kill some time, I'll time you and Ronon!"

"Sir?" Lorne asked.

"You know, a race," Sheppard waggled his eyebrows. Standing up, Sheppard, started to walk by Lorne.

"I don't think it will be a very fair race," Lorne said, turning to walk with Sheppard.

Sheppard waved his left arm nonchalantly, "Nah, don't worry about it." Dropping his voice so only Lorne heard him, "Don't tell Ronon I said this, but he isn't as fast in confined spaces."

"Then I guess, I have a slightly better chance, sir," Lorne said still skeptical.

"That's it, think positive!"

Lorne only sighed as they continued into the gym.

_**Flashpoint—SGA**_

After the Leaf loss the night before, most of Team One had dispersed. Greg had lingered a little longer, but Sam had eventually gotten him to go home.

Waking up at eight thirty, Sam laid in bed for a while. He was still sore, and not excited about getting up just yet. Eventually though, his stomach go the better of him, and he struggled out of bed and onto his feet.

Hobbling to the kitchen, Sam found some leftover pizza in the fridge. Grabbing a slice, Sam then started a pot of coffee; he was in withdrawal after four or five days without it.

Sam was still hungry after eating the pizza, so he made some eggs also; which was hard to do with one arm and one leg. His eggs where ready just in time for the coffee. Sam grabbed his plate, and carried it to the living room, so he could eat on the couch and watch TV. Setting his plate down, Sam returned to the kitchen to grab his coffee. Miraculously, Sam made it to the couch without spilling half the cup.

Sitting with a sigh, Sam propped his injured leg on the coffee table, and turned on the TV. Turning to the news, Sam half paid attention and half zoned out while he ate his breakfast.

By ten o'clock, Sam was bored. He still had a couple of hours until he went to see Emily, and that just seemed to make time drag on. It was also at this time he realized that 1) he had no car and 2) he wouldn't be able to drive anyways. Calling Spike, Sam bummed a ride, with a pickup in little over an hour.

_**SGA—Flashpoint**_

Teyla had woken up shortly after Lorne left, and took the time alone for her usual morning meditation. After that she had gone to the cafeteria to get a cup of black tea. She returned to Emily's room around eight, and found Emily still sleeping.

Teyla sat down, keeping a silent and protective vigil over Emily. It was almost eight thirty when Emily began to shift and mumble in her sleep, "no…" Teyla heard, "leave me alone…" Teyla reached for Emily's left hand; holding it awkwardly around the casting.

"Emily," Teyla said softly, "It is alright. You are safe." Teyla felt Emily's finger tighten around her own hand, "I am here Emily. You need not be afraid, it is only a dream," Teyla continued to try to sooth.

Emily groaned and jumped a little in her sleep. Then suddenly her eyes snapped open and she gasped. Emily's eyes roved around the room, but weren't seeing anything. Grabbing Emily's face, Teyla spoke, "Emily…Emily, you must wake up." Emily's eyes settled on Teyla and began to focus.

"What…Teyla?" Emily said, her voice small and scared.

"It is alright. You are safe," Teyla said, gently stroking Emily's cheek.

"Teyla," Emily's voice cracked and a few tears began to fall, "I can't do this again."

"Yes…yes you can. I believe in you, as do John, Evan, and Ronon," Teyla used their first names, making her statement more believable to the distraught young woman before her.

"How? I barely managed last time," Emily softly sobbed, looking away.

"Look at me," Teyla gently ordered. "You _will_ get through this. I know, because you are _strong_ and will not be alone. We will all help you." Emily remained quiet, but nodded. Teyla then cradle Emily close and softly sang an Athosian lullaby. After a little while, Emily pulled away, her tears dried and smiled weakly. Giving her one last hug and a return smile, Teyla went back to her chair.

After five minutes of comfortable silence, there was soft knock and the girls heard Sheppard asking, "Everybody descent?"

Teyla looked at Emily giving her a nod of encouragement, before calling, "You can come in, Colonel."

The door opened to reveal Sheppard, Ronon, and Lorne. "Well, good morning," Sheppard gave Emily one of his cocky, crooked grins.

Clearing her throat, "Morning," Emily responded with a small smile. All three men noticed that it didn't reach her eyes, but each kept their observation to themselves.

"So…what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, I'm stuck in bed," Emily deadpanned, "While you get to sit in uncomfortable chairs and watch me."

"About that," Sheppard said taking his seat, "When do you get outta here?"

"The doctor said one more night, then she can leave tomorrow," Teyla answered.

"You mean we can finally leave this hockey loving, maple syrup infested country?" Sheppard said jokingly, blocking a punch from Ronon.

"Hey!" Emily said, "Don't be dissing the hockey founding country or the power of _real_ maple syrup!"

"She's right, sir," Lorne said with a smile, "Real maple syrup beats that fake stuff on Atlantis any day."

"Don't be telling me…tell Woolsey or the cooks," Sheppard defended. "I just tell everyone what to do."

"Then tell them to get the good stuff," Ronon interjected.

"Fine…I'll make a suggestion," Sheppard offered diplomatically.

"Perhaps, we should continue this conversation elsewhere," Teyla said, seeing that there was little chance of a peaceful resolution; even if the conversation was mostly joking.

The morning continued mostly in that manner. Emily's day-shift nurse brought her breakfast; toast, an apple, and chocolate milk. Ronon, Lorne and Sheppard had eaten up on Daedalus and Teyla had had hers earlier.

Around twelve fifteen, Sam came by with Spike. "Good afternoon," Sam said stepping in.

"Hey, Sam!" Emily smiled broadly.

Spike coughed, "Oh, uh, I don't know if you remember, but this is Spike. He's one of my teammates."

"Hi, Spike," Emily started, "I would say I remember you, but that would mostly be a lie."

"Well, we never were introduced, so same goes for me," Spike said smiling.

"Why don't you two take a seat," Sheppard said standing and motioning for Lorne to also.

"Don't worry about me," Spike said.

"You should sit, Braddock," Sheppard strongly suggested, "Before you _fall_ down."

"Hey, I'm not in _that_ bad of shape," Sam said as he struggled to sit.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Spike muttered; Lorne smiled hearing it.

"I wonder how many people we can get to fit in this room," Emily mused; pointing out how crowed it was.

Looking around, Sam added, "What do you think Spike, the rest of team?"

"I don't see why not. Probably part of another team too," Spike said, pretending to do calculations in the air.

"Only if you don't want to be able to move," Lorne inputted.

"Let's say we tried, but really don't," Sheppard joked.

"Major Lorne, Ronon," Teyla began, "Why don't we go get some lunch."

"Mind if I join you?" Spike piped up, "Didn't get to have any of my ma's cooking because _someone_ needed a ride," he directed the last part at Sam, who only shrugged.

"That would be nice, Spike," Teyla said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, the more the merrier," Lorne said, holding the door open.

"Teyla sure knows how to clear a room," Emily said as the door closed; leaving only Sheppard and Sam with her.

"One of her many skills," Sheppard said with a smile, taking a seat.

Sam looked around, pretending to make sure they were alone, before pulling a box out of his coat pocket. Holding it out to Emily, Sam said, "Thought you could use a pick-me-up."

Emily took the box curiously, while Sheppard and Sam shared a wink. She let out a delighted gasp, "Oh, you are the _best_ Sam!"

John tried to peak in the box, "What is it?"

Emily turned the box towards him with a big smile, "Only some maple candy, chocolate covered pretzels, a _huge_ bag of M&Ms, and some Oreos!"

"Seeing as none of those are on the 'patient menu' I'll just take them off your hands," Sheppard said reaching for the box.

"Back off, John!" Emily said, pulling the box out of reach and shielding it with her body.

"Yeah, Shep," Sam said hitting Sheppard with his crutch, "You aren't the one stuck here."

"I was a couple days ago," and he tried to go for the box again.

"But you aren't now," Emily said with a huff, and closed the box.

Their banter continued for another half hour. Teyla, Lorne, Ronon, and Spike came back to the room, around one o'clock.

After another hour of jokes, stories, and laughs, "Sam, buddy," Spike said looking at his watch, "We gotta go. Ma's having company tonight and demands I help her."

"Yeah, yeah," Sam said, sobering up.

"I'll walk you out," Sheppard said, standing up. When Lorne stood up too, Sheppard amended "Okay, _we'll_ walk you out."

"That's not necessary, Shep," Sam started, "We know where the door is."

"Too bad, Braddock, we're already standing."

"Bye Sam, thanks for the goodies!" Emily called, "It was nice to actually meet you, Spike."

"Same here," Spike said giving her his boyish smile.

"Don't let Sheppard near that box," Sam warned, "And if he does get his hands on it, let me know; Team One will rescue it for you." Sam was rewarded with a giggle from Emily and grumbling from Sheppard.

"Hey, Spike," Lorne started once the four men were in the hall, "I wanted to ask you something…"

"Uh, what can I do for you, Major?" Spike wondered.

"Call me Lorne," the major said, leading Spike down the hall; effectively leaving Sheppard alone to talk with Sam.

"So, Braddock," Sheppard said, walking beside Sam, "You really think Team One could get that box away from me, a very skilled and creative strategist and military man?"

"We'll have to determine that with a friendly completion, I guess," Sam said with a smile. "But," Braddock continued, "Major Lorne didn't separate Spike and me so we could banter. What's the real reason you wanted to walk us out?"

"Good to see you haven't lost your ability to pick up on the bigger picture," Sheppard said with a small smile. He began again with a sigh, "I was mainly wondering if you were still curious?" Sam knew Sheppard was talking about Emily's past experience, so he nodded. "Well, good thing you didn't ask Emily to tell you," Sam gave him a quizzical look; Sheppard looked away and continued, "She, uh, wouldn't be the one to tell anyone, but she's struggling with the past and recent experiences. Teyla told me she had a nightmare this morning and, uh…"

"Doesn't think she can handle it again?" Sam said, thinking back to his own familiarity with this type of thing.

Nodding, Sheppard pick up the explanation again, "Teyla was able to calm her and convince her otherwise, but talking about it would probably not be the best thing right now. She already had a heart-to-heart with Lorne yesterday then another with Teyla this morning; guess what I'm saying is, I will tell you, so she doesn't have to. It is partly my story anyways."

"Should we take a detour? Sounds like a long story that won't be finished before we reach the doors."

"Why don't we sit outside? Lorne is going to keep Spike busy, so we have time," Sam agreed with the suggestion, so the two men found a bench. "This all happened a couple years ago…" Sheppard began. John told Sam how Emily had been abducted by three men that wanted information from him. Two of the men had taken advantage of the scared Emily, while the other didn't quite go that far. Then when it came to interrogating him, the men had hurt Emily so he would talk; and because what he does is classified, they hurt her a lot. Sheppard then explained the extent of her physical, as well as emotional, injuries after his team had rescued both of them. Sheppard didn't go into too much detail, but Sam got the big picture. When Sheppard finished explaining, he went quiet and looked at the cars passing by.

Sam broke the silence, "How could something like this happen, not once, but _twice_ to such a compassionate and positive person?"

"Being related to me," Sheppard said seriously.

"Shep, you know it isn't your fault right? This time, _and_ last time," Sam got John's attention.

"People keep telling me that," he responded with a sad smile, "But it can get really hard to believe at sometimes." Taking a deep breath and sitting up straighter, Sheppard spoke again, "Anyways, now you know; she isn't that scare young woman anymore. It is also partly why we are all so protective of her."

"I noticed," Sam said trying to lighten the mood, "Ever think about trying to _not_ scare off everyone that goes near her?"

Sheppard let out a forced laugh, but smiled with less strain, "Funny…Ever thought about marrying Jules?" Sheppard had seen how the two reacted around one another.

Sam coughed and looked away, "Can't…SRU policy."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Sheppard said standing, "Well, then I guess this is good-bye."

Sam stood up too, "Guess so. Let's not wait so long 'til we see each other again…and different circumstances."

"Sounds like a plan," Sheppard said awkwardly patting Sam's uninjured shoulder. Sam returned the gesture and walked over to a car, where Spike waited with Lorne. Lorne said his good-byes and joined Sheppard as they both entered the hospital; heading for Emily's room.

**Chapter 13: Epilogue**

**A/N: From here on will be Stargate Atlantis, I have no further use of the Flashpoint team in this story; though it was fun messing with them!**

Once Emily was discharged, they beamed up to Daedalus then back to Atlantis. Beckett had given both Sheppard and Emily a check-up. Carson had deemed Sheppard fit for _light_ duty, and sent him on his way. Emily however, was going to stay in the infirmary for a day, so Beckett could keep an eye on her.

The next day, Emily was wheeled away by Teyla, and the first place they stopped was the mess hall; Emily desperately wanted some real food. They met up with Sheppard, Ronon, Lorne, and McKay.

"You're free!" Sheppard exclaimed on seeing her.

"Yes, you are. Try to keep it that way," McKay said, meaning well, but coming off callous.

"I'll see what I can do, Rodney," Emily smiled.

"Anything you want to do, now that you're out of bed?" Lorne asked.

"Shower," Emily deadpanned. Smiling at the uncomfortable glances the four men shared.

"Uh-"

"You know-"

"Look at the time-"

"Love to help, but-"

They all stuttered. Smiling, Teyla saved them, "It is alright. I have already offered to help Emily."

Clearing his throat, Sheppard said gruffly, "Right. Thanks Teyla. How about after that?"

"I could teach you how to play 'oh, hell!'" Emily offered.

"And what is that exactly? Not like Pinochle, right?" Lorne inquired.

"No," Emily smiled, "It's another card game; but uses a regular deck, and a little more like poker; without actual money bets."

"Sounds worth a try," Sheppard said positively.

Standing, "Sorry, but I have important work to do; no time for games," McKay hurried off.

_SGA—SGA_

The weeks passed in a similar manner. Soon a routine was set: Teyla would help Emily shower and dress. Ronon and Lorne would help her in and out of bed. They would all take turns pushing her around and spending time with her. Sheppard took special interest in Emily's physical therapy, considering Beckett had him doing similar exercises for his shoulder. In a few months, Emily was cast free and had the full use of both arms; her leg was in a walking boot, however. And with the help of her 'family' Emily fought the mental and emotional damages, getting them under control like the first time. She found that she could, once again, sleep un-plagued by constant nightmares and look at life positively.


End file.
